


First fic ;)

by Sectarianpprincess



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 26,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectarianpprincess/pseuds/Sectarianpprincess
Summary: Mickey 'accidentally' tells Ian he loves him...during sex.





	1. Did you mean it?

**Author's Note:**

> I also do prompts :))

Mickey stared deeply into Ian's eyes, scrunching his face with every thrust.

"Fuck, Gallagher" Mickey moaned under his breath, hoping the boy above him wouldn't hear.  
Ian pulled a dirty smile and bit lightly on the side of Mickeys neck. He Pounded harder. Faster and deeper into Mickey.

"I love you" whispered Mickey.  
Ian was puzzled. Mickey had never said that he loved Ian before, Fuck at this point they had never even kissed!  
"What was that?" Asked Ian curiously.  
"Fuck,Gallagher....just..just don't stop." Mickey moaned, gripping onto Ian's sweat drenched back.  
With one final thrust Ian came , followed by Mickey.  
Ian rolled off of Mickey and lay on his side smiling.

"The fuck are you smiling at?" Said Mickey with a stern voice.  
"What did you say to me back there?" .  
Mickey blushed  
"I just said it so it would make me cum, ya know?" said Mickey, now standing up to pull his boxers back on.  
"So...you didn't mean it?" Asked Ian  
Mickeys face went Scarlet. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his pants up while looking over his shoulder at Ian.  
Ian crawled over to Mickey and bit his ear.  
"Gallagher, we're done here." Said Mickey flirtatiously. Ian smiled  
"Say it again" he said with a toothy smile.  
Mickey laughed, he was clearly embarrassed.  
"You haven't said it" he said with a hand over his mouth trying to hide his smile.  
Mickey now had his knees on the floor and his head resting on his arms that were leaning on the bed.  
Ian kissed Mickeys forehead  
"Did you mean it though?" Asked Ian  
"I did"  
Ian's face was flushed with pink  
"I love you too, Mick"  
The boys were both pink-faced


	2. Jesus, it's so early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian get frisky in the morning ;))

Ian waited impatiently for Mickey to wake up. He lay sprawled out over the covers staring at the darker-haired boys white face. "Come on, get up" he said softly. He placed a hand on Mickeys back and shook him awake.

"Wha? What fucking time is it?" He asked

"Eight" Ian whispered ,pulling himself closer to Mickey.

Mickey lay face down with his head buried in the pillow, Ian lay on his side facing him. Mickey looked up at Ian and giggled at the fact that Ian had a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"What you wake me for?" Mickey asked "Come here" said Ian flirtatiously Mickey lay on his side, grabbed Ian's waist and pulled him closer.

"Closer" said Ian as his cheeks turned a light pink. Mickey buried his face into Ian's muscular chest, this was Mickeys favourite pillow.

"This close enough?" Mickey asked as he nuzzled into Ian. Ian loved these mornings, none of them had work, the sun was shining and all they would do was cuddle, except that wasn't all they done this morning. Mickey placed a cupping hand on Ian's ass

"Jesus, Mickey, it's so early" Ian resisted. "Come on" Mickey said playfully Ian obliged Mickey dragged his body over the top of Ian's and started to ride his half-hard dick. The boys still had there clothes on so it was dry.

"You know I don't like being teased " Ian said

"You know I like teasing you" Mickey replied Mickey reached down Ian's boxers and placed a hand on Ian's now fully erected cock. Mickey crawled down Ian's body and flipped so he was now facing Ian. Mickey placed his head in between Ian's legs and licked his pink lips. Mickey then pulled Ian's boxers off and pulled Ian by his thighs to make him closer. Mickey grinned cheekily and Kissed the head of Ian's Dick Ian tugged at Mickeys hair Mickey kept eye contact with Ian, he knew how much this turned him on. Mickey continued kissing until Ian spoke "Hurry up, Mick" he insisted Mickey took Ian's dick in his hand and made rapid up and down movements while (still) kissing the head. He kept his eye contact, so did Ian. Mickey grinned at Ian before biting lightly had his hard dick. Ian moaned and placed a hand over his move to muffle it. Mickey placed his mouth on Ian's cock and bobbed his head slowly.

"Mickey, I'm gonna....can I..in yo-" Ian was Cut off

"Yeah, man, you can cum whenever you want" Mickey said in a husky voice

"I mean can I...in your...-" he was cut off once again

"In my mouth?, course man." Ian thrusted into Mickeys mouth. And thick cum pored into his mouth, filling it . Mickey swallowed. Ian lay on the bed panting. Mickey crawled up between Ian's legs and lay over top of Ian, he lay his head on Ian's heart and listened to it beating. He looked up at Ian and placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. "Mick, that was so good" Ian puffed out. "Glad you think so " said Mickey as He placed a soft kiss on Ian's chest and drifted off to sleep. - [ ]


	3. You hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey hugging and being all cutesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more fluff than smut but oops ;)

Mickey took rapid,shallow breaths as Ian pounded hard into him.  
Ian's face was drenched in sweat and his face was red.  
Mickey took a firm grip of Ian's arms-which were towering over Mickeys body- and squeezed them tightly.  
Ian pushed his face closer to Mickeys.  
"Fuck, Mickey." He whispered into the shorter boys ear.  
"Harder, Gallagher" Mickey pleaded.  
Ian did what he was told and moved his hips rapidly. He thrust deeper and harder into Mickey until...  
"Right there, keep doing that" Mickey said pushing his head deep into the pillow.  
Mickeys legs wrapped themselves around Ian and tightened like a vice. Ian lent down to Mickey and started sucking a hickey on the side of his neck cause Mickey to tilt his head to the side and moan.  
"Holy shit" Mickey moaned.  
Mickeys nails dug deep into Ian's muscular back, he scratched so hard he was sure he'd left marks. He didn't mind though, he loved it when he left marks on Ian, he loved that people knew Ian belonged to him and only him.  
Ian lifted one of his pillaring arms and placed it on Mickeys chest and pushed hard.  
Mickey gasped at the slight pain.  
They both felt there orgasms build up like fire. The rush of pleasure consumed them.  
With on final thrust , Mickey came all over his stomach.  
Not far behind, Ian came into Mickey and collapsed on top of him.  
Mickey felt the warm liquid fill him up and he loved the sensation.  
Mickey smirked and played with Ian's hair.  
"Man, your hair is so orange" Mickey said placing a hand over his smile.  
Ian flushed with pink.  
"I like it" Mickey added.  
Ian could feel himself turning redder by the minute.  
"Your a cute little fucker, you know that?"   
Ian now buried his face into Mickeys shoulder -trying to hide his blush- and kissed the skin lightly.  
Ian wasn't used to being complimented, especially not my Mickey.  
Occasionally during sex Mickey would utter the odd 'sexy' or 'hot' but that was just dirty talk and Ian wasn't sure if he meant it.  
"Hey,hey" Mickey said lifting Ian's face up by the chin so they were now face to face.  
"Why you hiding down there?" He said playfully.  
"You embarrassed?" Mickey asked in a comforting voice.  
Ian nodded and smiled, he felt stupid to be embarrassed around Mickey.  
Mickey wrapped his arms tightly around Ian and pulled his as close as possible.  
(They we're still naked at this point)  
Mickey kissed the tip of Ian's nose.  
"I love you...you hear me?" Mickey said   
Ian wasn't sure why Mickey was being so sentimental but he didn't mind. He like seeing this side of Mickey. A side that was reserved for only Ian.  
"Ian" Mickey said snapping his fingers.  
Ian blinked and looked at Mickeys pale blue eyes.  
"Fuck, you were in La la land for a minute" Mickey said playfully   
Ian nodded.  
"I need a shower, you up for it?" Mickey asked Pushing Ian off of him .  
"Sure, go a head , I'll come in , in a while" Ian said standing up.  
Ian watched Mickeys ass as it bounced into the bathroom.  
Ian lit up a cigarette and stood outside the bathroom door before joining Mickey in the shower.  
\- [ ]


	4. In the backseat of your rover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has stolen a Land Rover and now him and Ian are getting dirty on the back seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn...just porn

Mickey started to suck a dark hickey onto the side of Ian's neck while straddling his lap.  
"Fuck, I love it when you do that" Ian moaned into his boyfriends ear.  
"Shhh, I know ya do" Mickey said pushing Ian's head back.  
He started sucking an even darker one on the opposite side.  
Mickey pulled down Ian's pants and tugged at the waist line of his boxers.  
He slipped them down to his boyfriends ankles.  
"What about lube?" Ian asked in a concerned manner.  
"Doesn't matter" said Mickey biting his bottom lip until it was red.  
Mickey lined Ian's cock up with his hole and sta down hard and started to ride it, slowly.

"Fuck mick, keep doing that" Ian moaned.  
Mickey chuckled as he started picking up the pace.  
Mickey let out a low groan and pushed his face into the side of Ian's neck to muffle his embarrassing noises.  
"Fuck we need to do this more often" Ian moaned  
"Yeah, we do!" Mickey agreed


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I already did a chapter where Mickey was complimenting Ian so now I'm gonna switch it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests let me know :))

It was The Gallaghers movie night. Ian and Mickey sat next to each other on the couch with Ian on the right, Mickey in the middle and Carl on the left.  
"You couldn't have picked a less crowded seat,huh?" Mickey huffed out as Debbie was trying to choose a movie that they would all agree on.

"I'm not crowded." Ian said with a cheeky grin.  
"Well I am" Mickey sighed, easing himself into the space.  
As the of the Movie started Ian put his arm over Mickey and pulled him a little closer.  
Mickey lay his head against Ian's shoulder.  
Ian put his free hand over Mickeys.  
Mickey huffed and gave him a 'don't say a word about this' look.  
When the movie had gotten to a particularly creepy part Mickey grabbed Ian's shirt and pulled it over his eyes.  
"You're seriously scared of this?" Ian mocked him.  
"Shut your mouth" Mickey smiled.  
Before leaning in to give Mickey a light kiss, he paid close attention to his mouth.  
"Your lips are so pink" he said after he pulled away.  
Mickey gave him a sarcastic look.  
"And I love your eyes" Ian continued.

Mickeys face flushed red and everyone was staring.  
"Who the fuck are you looking at?" Mickey said with a flat hand gesture.  
"You , because your so fuckin beautiful" Ian whispered.  
"I ain't a fuckin girl" Mickey whispered.  
"I ain't fuckin beautiful".

Ian gave him a puzzled look.  
"Yeah, you are."   
Ian said and Mickey lay his head against his chest.


	6. I'll look after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is sick and Ian takes care of him. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fluff and no smut ;)

As Ian walked out of the shower he could hear faint sniffles, 'was someone crying?' He thought.  
He walked into Mickeys bedroom to see him in the fetal position and the covers tossed to the edge of the bed.  
Ian sat down to Mickey and placed a hand on his back.  
"You okay?" Ian asked in a soothing voice.  
Mickey turned his body to face Ian.  
Mickey was pale, paler than usual and the tip  
Of his nose was a shade of red.  
"The fuck do you think?" Mickey said out of pure embarrassment, he didn't like Ian seeing him like this.  
"Hey, its fine, you cold?" Ian asked sliding down the bed so they were now at face level.  
"I'm sweating my ass off" Mickey said pointing to the covers.  
Ian just nodded.  
"You want food?" Ian asked , running his thumb over Mickeys cheek.  
"Yeah" Mickey mumbled, his eyes catching Ian's .  
Ian leant in for a kiss, which Mickey rejected and pushed him away.  
"Don't want you getting sick." Mickey smirked  
"Now how about a sandwich " .  
Ian brushed a hand over Mickeys hit and then got up to get him the promised food.


	7. "It saves water"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona has made Ian shower with Mickey because it 'saves water'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No saving of the water was done that day,lolll)

"Fi said it saves water" Ian said to Mickey as he hopped in the shower beside him.  
This was the first shower either of them had ever been in with someone else.  
Mickey didn't know how to react so he faced away from Ian avoiding any awkwardness between them.  
Ian put an arm over Mickey trying to reach the shampoo which mickey reacted to by slapping his arm away.  
"What the fuck?" Ian exclaimed raising an eyebrow.  
"I was only trying to get the shampoo" he said pointing a finger to the bottle.  
Mickey made a slight nod of his head and passed it to Ian.  
"Sorry." He murmured.  
"Thought you were trying to do me or somethin" he huffed.  
"You want me to?" Ian said with a cock of his head.  
Mickey laughed and shook his head playfully.  
"What do you think?" He said, now facing Ian.  
Ian grabbed Mickeys hips and turned him away.  
"Shit, no loob" Ian said.  
"Just use shampoo or somethin" Mickey sighed.  
Ian squeezed a heavy amount of shampoo onto his hand and rubbed it against Mickeys hole.  
"Fuck" Mickey muttered.  
Ian rubbed shampoo along the base and tip of his erected cock.  
He grabbed Mickeys hips and jammed himself into his tight hole.  
"Fuck, a warning next time?" Mickey exclaimed with a sharp breath.  
As Ian started picking up a rhythm Mickey let out short embarrassing noises and he bit his lip trying to hide them.  
"Shit, Mickey" Ian said breathing against Mickeys neck before nipping lightly at the skin.  
He let go and started nibbling the top of his ear with small teeth movements.  
"Ian..do,do that again...that neck thing" Mickey moaned before biting his lip again.  
Ian repeated his actions and bit lightly at the skin.  
"Harder, bite harder." Mickey said putting his hand against the wall.  
Ian bit slightly harder causing Mickey to moan.  
"Harder." Mickey said pushing himself back onto Ian's wet cock.  
Ian but harder made a small imprint on Mickeys neck.  
Mickey let out a moan and put his fist in his mouth.  
"Fuck, ag-fuck,, again" Mickey said throwing his head back.

Ian repeated his actions but instead of staying in the one spot he started to nip at Mickeys jaw line.

"Ian don't stop, keep, keep doin that" Mickey said breathlessly.  
Ian pounded faster into Mickey.  
Mickey threw his arm back into Ian's fiery hair and tugged at forcefully.  
Both boys felt there orgasms build up until.  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
Lip was pounding against the door.  
"Yeah, um, other people want showers to "  
He called from the other side.  
Mickeys face turned red and he hopped out the shower pulling the closest towel around him.  
Ian followed behind him pulling a towel over his waist.  
Mickey threw the door open and huffed into Ian's room .  
Ian walked out behind him and Lip grabbed him. " Mickey was in there with you?" He asked.  
Ian nodded.  
"Yeah" he smiled.  
Lip glanced into the bathroom.  
"Is it clean" he asked in a genuine voice.  
Ian laughed and walked into his room.  
"Is it?" Lip called.


	8. Hot and heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy in the kitchen. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the chapter starts off pretty quickly. Oops :)

Ian was sat at the kitchen table with Mickey straddling his lap and biting at his neck.  
As Mickey was biting Ian's neck , Ian's hands were trailing up under Mickeys shirt and onto his back.  
None of the gallaghers were home. Debbie was over at a friends house, carl was dealing , lip was at college and Liam and Fiona were out.  
Mickey sat up a little and made eye contact .  
He then bit his lip in an 'I Want You' sort of way.  
Ian took this chance to lean into Mickeys lips and nibble at them.  
Mickey cupped Ian's face and pulled him in for a passionate make out.  
Before locking eyes with him Mickey ran a thumb over Ian's cheek.  
Mickey then sat back a little and pulled his top over his head, Ian copied.  
Both boys chests were now rubbing against each other's while they continued there makout.  
Ian lifted Mickey up and lay him on the table before pulling off his own pants and boxers.  
Mickey sat up and pulled his off two.  
Ian sucked three of his fingers and pushed them into Mickey, slowly.  
Mickey groaned and looked at Ian whilst biting his lip.  
Ian wet his hand with spit and slicked up his cock.  
He pulled one of Mickeys legs up over his shoulder and slid himself in.  
Mickey tried to grip the table but was unsuccessful due to its flat surface.  
Ian pushed himself closer to him and Mickey gripped onto his muscular back.  
"This is so good" Mickey said , looking directly into Ian's eyes.  
Ian nodded and pushed his face into Mickeys neck trying to muffle the sounds he was making.  
"Harder" Mickey said clawing at Ian's back.  
Ian obliged and forced himself into Mickey causing him to sweat ridiculously.  
Mickey let out a loud moan and gripped tightly onto Ian pulling him closer.  
Mickey couldn't contain himself and he burst all over his stomach, causing Ian to do the same.  
Ian handed Mickey a tissue and slid his pants back on.  
"Man, that was good" Ian said , helping Mickey up.


	9. '12 inch steve'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set In S2- Ian is trying to convince Mickey to go to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are greatly appreciated <3

"Oh come on" Ian moaned as Mickey ran his fingers through the magazines.  
"Fuck,no" Mickey said with a furrowed brow.  
Ian sat back in his chair behind the counter and put a hand on his head.  
"It's only one night" Ian said, trying to persuade Mickey.  
It was two days before prom and Ian was desperate to see Mickey all dressed up.  
"They'll kick me out" Mickey said in a rough voice.  
"You know? Cause I dropped out?" .  
Ian shook his head and smiled, Mickey immediately noticed this.  
"The fuck you smilin' for?" He said, replacing the line on his lips with a smirk.  
Ian pushed his chair out and walked over to Mickey, he put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's just one night" Ian repeated.  
"I ain't fuckin' goin to a stupid dance!" Mickey barked.  
"Stop Askin, this conversation is done" .  
Ian let out a big huff as he walked over to his chair.  
"Hey, were cool though" Mickey said leaning over the counter.  
"Yeah, its fine, anyway Steve asked me, I'll go with him." Ian said, trying to make Mickey jealous.  
Mickey jumped up.  
"Steve!? Who's that?" He demanded.  
"You know, the guys call him '12 inch steve' " Ian said trying to hold in his laughter.

"No, you ain't goin with Steve" Mickey said pointing to Ian.  
"You're goin with me" he was now pointing to himself.

"Aw too bad for Steve then" Ian giggled.  
Mickey smirked and let out a sharp breath.

"Um..can I? " Mickey was too embarrassed to finish his sentence.  
"What?" Ian smiled while walking over to mickey.

Ian looked down at Mickeys -now- red face.  
"Can I borrow a shirt?" Mickey said laughing at his own stupidity.  
"Yeah you can borrow a shirt."  
Ian smiled before pushing Mickey into the back room and stripping him of his garments.


	10. He's your son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey have been asked to watch the baby. Ian is delighted....Mickey however, is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! <3

It was a Sunday, Svet had to do an ultra sound for her surrogate baby and Ian and Mickey had been given the task of watching Yevgeny.

Ian sat on the bench in the park with Mickey on the left of him.  
"Tell me again, why did we agree to do this?" Mickey asked , his arm over Ian.  
"Because he's your son" Ian teased tilting his head towards Mickey and pushing the stroller back and forth to settle a crying yevgeny.  
"He's all Svetlana, doesn't look a thing like you" Ian said picturing Svetlana and Yegeny's faces together.  
"Because he's probably not mine" Mickey teased.  
Ian put his hand over Mickeys (the one that was draped around him) and intertwined their fingers.  
Ian loved moments like this, no one could judge them because they didn't care.  
Secretly this was Ian's dream, he had always pictured him and Mickey with at least one child, and even if yev wasn't biologically his , he loved him unconditionally.

Mickey snapped his fingers.  
"Hey, where the fuck you been?" He smirked .  
"What?" Ian said defensively.  
"Yeah, Alice you were in wonderland for a minute". He mocked Ian.  
"Serious question, do you actually like Yevgeny?" Ian said with a furrowed brow.  
Mickey looked at Ian and darted his eyes around not knowing how to react to the question.  
"I uh, I don't know" Mickey murmured looking down at his feet.  
"He's your son" Ian said elbowing Mickey.  
"Yeah, but do you remember how he was...conceived?" Mickey asked his voice beginning to break.  
Mickey didn't really like Yevgeny for one reason, the day Yev was conceived was the day his father beat him and Ian because he caught them.  
Mickey hated thinking about it.  
Ian put a hand on Mickeys back and rubbed it gently.  
"It's okay" Ian said ducking his head down to Mickeys.  
"I'm sorry I asked" Ian comforted him  
Yev was beginning to bawl and cry.  
"What the fuck does he want?" Mickey said in horror.  
"He's just hungry" Ian pointed to the bottle on the underside of the stroller.  
He lifted the bottle, handed it to Mickey and grabbed Yevgeny.  
"Give me that" Ian cooed melodically.  
Mickey passed him the bottle, he was amazed that Ian knew what to do with Yev.  
"How do you know he wanted that?" He asked in utter astonishment.  
"I'm the 3rd of six children, I've fed a baby before" he said giggling.  
"You want a turn?"  
Ian's question made Mickey shuffle back a little.  
His eyes widened.  
"No." He said with a head shake.  
Ian shrugged his shoulders and started to burp Yevgeny.  
"He's a fat little fucker, isn't he?" Mickey said poking Yevgeny in the tummy causing the baby to laugh.  
"He likes that" Ian said putting his hand on Mickeys shoulder.  
Mickey did it again and pulled a few silly faces.  
The baby lifted its arms out to Mickey.  
Aw, you want your daddy?" Ian asked the baby.  
"No..no,no,no" Mickey said while Ian placed Yevgeny in his lap.  
"What now?" Mickey asked.  
"He's your son, do what you want" Ian encouraged him.  
Mickey lifted Yevs shirt and blew a raspberry onto his stomach and then looked at his son when he started laughing.  
Mickey had never done this with his son before, he probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for Ian.

"Come on , Svetlana should be home by now" Ian said taking the baby and placing him in the stroller.  
"Ian" Mickey said grabbing his boyfriends arm.  
Ian turned round and bounced his head a little.  
"Love ya" he muttered.  
"You too" Ian smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any fic requests please comment them below.


	11. You ever heard of knocking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are starting to get it on and Carl walks in..,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I don't think I mentioned this but they are only wearing boxers ;))

Ian sat up in his bed with Mickey straddling his lap. Mickey planted soft kisses on Ian's neck. Ian let out several embarrassing moans which made him force his face into Mickeys shoulder to muffle them. 

" _Fuck" ._ Ian breathed.

Mickey sucked at Ian's skin and started rolling his hips, grinding his crotch against Ian's.

both boys felt their dicks start to harden.

"You ready?" Mickey asked Ian before slipping his boxers off for him.

ian nodded and helped Mickey remove his own.

Mickey straddled Ians lap once again -not inserting anything- and rolled his hips.

"Mickey , please" Ian moaned.

Mickey sat up and pushed his hole onto Ian's tip and slowly sat down causing both of them to let out low moans.

Mickey slowly rolled his hips causing Ian to grip onto him and pull him closer.

"this is so fucking good" Ian breathed into his boyfriends ear.

The hot breath gave Mickey goosebumps.

Ian pulled his bed covers over Mickeys bottom half to hide themselves from any 'intruders'.

Mickey began to move faster.

"Shit, Ian don't move" he said , throwing his head back.

ian put one of his hands in Mickeys hair and tugged at it gently.

"holy fuck" Ian murmured, biting his lip to stop his ridiculous moans.

Mickey threw his arms around Ian and pulled him as close as he possibly could.

Both boys were now sweating uncontrollably.

Ian could see the beads of sweat form on Mickeys face, each one runnier than the last.

Mickey let out a heavy moan when he had found a particularly good spot.

He tucked his head into the side of Ians neck and rolled his tongue at the skin.

"Oh, Mickey" Ian groaned, gripping his boyfriends back.

Mickey cupped his boyfriends face and put his forehead against his own .

They were now making extreme eye contact.

Mickey leant down to make out with Ian.

Ian obliged and nibbled at Mickeys bottom lip.

"Ian,shit" Mickey breathed against Ian's lips.

Mickey rode Ian faster and Ian bucked his hips and shoved his face deep into Mickeys collar bones.

Ian could feel his orgasm build up.

"Holy shit Ia-" Mickey was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

It was Carl.

"Shit" Mickey said before rolling off of Ian and Laying next to him.

"you ever heard of knockin?" Mickey asked sarcastically.

"This is  _my_ room" Carl taunted.

"Besides I know what you were doing" Carl said , sticking his tongue out.

"You didn't see anything, Did you?" Ian asked, his face was red.

"I only saw Mickey sitting on your knee and then roll off when I walked in" Carl said.

"What did you want?" Mickey asked lighting a cigarette.

"As I said this is MY room" He repeated.

Carl sighed 

"Fiona said dinners ready" 

"oh and next time don't have sex in MY room! Don't you have your own house?" Carl asked but walked out before he could get an answer.

"Fiona ever teach your family some manners?" Mickey asked passing the cigarette to Ian.

 

"Comin from you" Ian giggled before leaning over and pecking Mickey on the cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's pretty short :/  
> Oops! <3


	12. Come back to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Trevor have decided to break things off, Ian gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The surprise is Mickey :)

Ian lay in his bed staring at the roof, it was a Sunday, Ian was the only one home except for Frank who had decided he lived there now. It was 7:am and Ian tried to go back to sleep but failed miserably. He heard his phone vibrate, it was a text from an unknown number. Ian unlocked his phone to read the message 'Outside' Ian looked anxiously out his window, pulling the blinds down with his fingers. Nothing was out there, nothing that was unusual. The phone vibrated again. 'Go outside' Ian prayed that it was a wrong number , he really couldn't be bothered. He walked downstairs and threw the front door open. "Hello?" No one. Ian shrugged his shoulders and looked at his phone. He walked into the kitchen and unlocked the door to find a rugged , half stubbled man. Mickey. Ian put two cupping hands over his wide open mouth. "Miss me?" Mickey said with his arms open. Ian backed against the wall before sliding down it. Mickey leant down beside him and threw his arms around him. "You still with that boyfriend a' yours?" Mickey asked , looking Ian straight in the eye. Ian shook his head , a tear rolling down his face. Mickey put his sleeve in his hand and wiped away his 'ex' boyfriends tear. "Did you? ...miss me?" Mickey asked, nervous to hear the answer. Ian's eyes turned red as he nodded his head and buried his face into Mickeys shoulder. "So fucking much" he wept. Mickey pushed him away to stare him in the eye. "I'm not goin anywhere" he promised before stroking a thumb over the ginger boys cheek. "How are you back?" Ian asked looking up at his lovers face. "New ID I'm now, Ross Ferry" he said with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. "Hey , _Ross "_

Ian teased him.  
"Say that again and I'll knock your teeth out" Mickey growled before planting a kiss on Ian's head.  
"I fuckin missed you." Ian sighed.  
"I love you" Mickey told him running a hand through his fiery hair.  
"I ain't ever leavin' never again" he said 'booping' Ian on the nose.


	13. Look what I got!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets Coke but Mickey advises him not to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

"Look what I got!" Ian called holding up a small pouch filled with white powder.  
Mickey yawned and rubbed his eyes before sitting up in his bed.  
"What? Is that Coke?" Mickey asked anxiously.  
"Yeah, thought we could have some fun" Ian winked.  
"Ian, you take two many fuckin' meds for this shit" Mickey said in an assertive way.  
Ian rolled his eyes and lay on his stomach looking up at Mickey.  
"Come onnnnn" he echoed.  
Mickey gave in and tugged at the gingers hair.  
"One line. Limit" He said sorting the lines out on his dresser.  
"Oh okay, mom" Ian rolled his eyes.  
"I'm serious " Mickey stated.  
"You done this before?" Ian asked Mickey.  
"I'm a milkovich, the fuck do you think" Mickey raised one eyebrow.  
"You?".  
Ian shook his head.  
"Never" he giggled.  
"Oh fuck, Ian, you shouldn't be doing this." Mickey said in a parental manner.  
Ian rolled his eyes and rolled up a dollar.  
"Take my advice dammit" Mickey blurted out.  
Ian sniffed one of the lines and shook his head.  
"You feel anything?" Mickey asked Ian looking him up and down.  
"Nothin" Ian responded.  
Mickey got up to inspect the coccain.  
He caught some of it on his finger and brushed it against his teeth.  
Mickey laughed and put his arm around Ian.  
"What's so funny?" Ian asked him.  
"This? This is fuckin' sugar!" Mickey laughed uncontrollably.  
"What nutjob told you this was coke?"   
Ian mumbled something under his breath.  
"Who?" Mickey asked.  
"Carl" Ian said louder.  
"Well, his heavily sedated brother asks him for coke...you think he'd just give it to you?" He laughed.  
Ian's face turned red.  
"I uh, I dunno" he muttered.  
Mickey cupped his boyfriends face.  
"Fuckin idiot" Mickey said before kissing the tip of Ian's nose.  
"Fuckin idiot" he repeated.  
Ian was embarrassed, Mickey could tell.  
"That's why I love you, you're my fuckin idiot."


	14. The long drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey decide to go for a drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fluff basically ;)

"Get in" Ian called to Mickey from the car.  
Mickey walked down the steps and gave Ian a raised eyebrow look.  
"The fuck you get this?" Mickey sniggered.  
"I don't know, I think Carl stole it." He giggled.  
Mickey threw open the door and sat in the passenger seat next to his boyfriend.  
"Fuck, the last time I was in a car that you drove I got shot" he said placing a hand over his mouth to hide his smile.  
"That." Ian paused "was a van.".  
"All the same" Mickey said biting his lip and looking at Ian.  
Ian began to drive.  
The car was silent for at least half an hour, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a nice silence.  
Mickey had been eyeing Ian the whole drive, looking at his lips, his hair , taking in his whole appearance.  
Ian turned to Mickey who was staring at him.  
"I like it when we do stuff like this" he said putting a hand on Mickeys thigh and squeezing it.  
Mickey smirked.  
"Stuff like what?" He asked , cocking his head.  
"Stuff where it's just us, no annoying family members" Ian looked at Mickey.  
Mickey but his lip and put one of his arms around Ian.  
"Yeah, I like it too" he said gripping Ian's shoulder.  
They were now on the freeway.  
Ian pulled over, he had been driving for at least an hour now and it was late.  
"You okay?" Mickey asked.  
Ian nodded.  
"Just tired" he said turning to Mickey.  
Mickey made a gesture with his hand, signaling Ian to move closer.  
Mickey lent in for a kiss and after he pulled away kissed Ian's hair.  
"I can drive, now" Mickey said running a hand through Ian's hair.  
Ian agreed.  
Both of them got out and switched seats.  
Mickey began to drive.  
Ian stared out the window for a while, daydreaming until his boyfriends voice broke the spell.  
"Seat belt" Mickey said clicking his fingers.  
"What?" Ian cocked his head.  
Mickey reached across Ian and pulled at the belt.  
"Seat.belt." He repeated.  
Ian nodded and clicked the belt on.  
As Mickey had his hand on the gearstick Ian thought this was the perfect opportunity for them to hold hands for the first time.  
Ian subtly placed his hand over Mickeys ,which, Mickey didn't notice until Ian pointed it out.  
"Look" he said.  
"We're holding hands" He smiled.  
Ian thought Mickey would pull away but instead he turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers.  
"Yeah we are" he said before quickly leaning over to peck Ian on the cheek.  
Ian squeezed Mickeys hand , he never wanted this moment to end.  
"You ever think this would be us?" Mickey asked with hopeful eyes.  
"What you mean?" Ian was puzzled.  
"Back in the day when we were just fuck buddies, you ever think this would be us?" He asked again  
Ian.  
"I would've predicted world war 3 first" Ian giggled.  
"Ian, you mean a lot to me" Mickey said.  
Ian was confused as to why Mickey was so sentimental.  
"Yeah, you too mickey" he said with a cocked head.  
"Please don't speak, just let me get through this" he begged.  
Ian obliged.  
"You are the first person I have ever cared about, I want you to be the last" Mickey seemed nervous.  
He pulled over -they were still on the freeway- and turned to Ian.  
"Ian, let's get married" he said pulling a small black box from his pocket.  
Ian threw his arms over Mickey.  
"Yeah" he said placing a hand over his mouth trying to hide his smile as the tears rolled down his cheek.  
Mickey could feel his own eyes start to water.  
"I fucking love you" Mickey said before reaching over to kiss Ian's curved lips.


	15. A beautiful morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is sleeping and Mickey is cuddling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fluff ;)

Ian and Mickey lay facing each other, Ian was sleeping.  
Mickey, however was just looking at Ian.  
Mickey had one arm over Ian pulling him as close as he could and the other arm was under his own pillow.  
He liked listening to Ian breathe, he liked silent peaceful mornings with his boyfriend.  
Mickey pushed his forehead against Ian's causing Ian to open his eyes.  
"Mornin" he said looking into his lovers eyes.  
"Mornin" Mickey kissed Ian's forehead.  
"What time is it?" Ian asked looking around.  
"Early" Mickey said stroking Ian's cheek.  
"I need to get up and go to the diner." Ian said before rolling out of bed.  
Mickey caught Ian's arm.  
"Come back to bed" Mickey echoed.  
"It's my first day" Ian rolled his eyes.  
"They can't fire you if you don't work there yet" Mickey bit his lip and pulled Ian back  
Into bed.  
"Just stay a while" he said pushing his chest against Ian's back.  
Spooning was secretly Mickeys favourite cuddle position.  
He nuzzled his face into Ian's back.  
Ian chuckled and pulled Mickeys arm over his .  
Mickey intertwined his fingers with Ian's.  
He began to plant soft kisses into the back of Ian's head.  
"Love it when your like this" Ian whispered as to not wake Liam who was starting to wiggle in his bed.  
"Like what?" Mickey was confused.  
"All cuddley and cute" Ian said kissing Mickeys hand.  
"You're my best friend, Mick" he said softly.  
"That's not all I am, right?" Mickey sounded anxious.  
"My bestfriend AND my boyfriend" Ian giggled.  
"Like a two in one" .  
Mickey squeezed his boyfriend tighter and closed his eyes.  
Not to sleep, but to treasure the moment.  
"Yeah, you too , fire crotch " he sniggered.  
Their cuddle session was interrupted by Fiona.  
"Up, you've got a job now" she pointed to the stairs.  
Ian rolled his eyes and got out of bed.  
Fiona smiled at Mickey and shut the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey trying to choose a holiday destination ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, fluff ;)

"Okay, so where do you wanna go?" Mickey said sitting at the gallaghers dining table with the lap top in front of him.  
Ian shrugged his shoulders and pulled a chair out to sit next to his boyfriend.  
On the laptop Craigslist was open with some shabby caravans and cabins. 

"What about this?" Ian said pointing his finger to a small red caravan.  
Mickey began to read out the description  
"Small caravan, perfect for two people" the offer sounded amazing, but then he read on.  
"Locks don't work and no keys. Do not check in the drawer on the cabinet."  
He looked at Ian with an eyebrow raised.  
"Sounds promising" Ian teased him.  
He earned a jab to the shoulder.  
Mickey giggled.  
He scrolled down the page until a picture of a small holiday home showed up.  
"Small holiday home, next to beach. Beautiful view and lovely neighbours."  
Ian's eyes lit up.  
"Perfect" he said looking at Mickey.  
Mickey nodded.  
He scrolled down the description  
"$1,458 for 3 nights!" Mickeys face dropped.  
"We can't afford that Ian, sorry" he said looking at his boyfriend with sad eyes.  
"It's okay" Ian placed his hand over Mickeys.  
"We'll find somethin" he encouraged Mickey.  
Mickey gave him a small smile and went back to looking at the computer.  
Ian pushed his chair out and stood up.  
"Where you goin?" Mickey asked with his brow furrowed.  
"Coffee. You want one?" He lifted up to coffee cups.  
"Bet your ass I do" Mickey grinned.

As Ian started to brew the coffees Mickey placed his face in his hands and shook his head.  
"We'll find a place" Ian repeated his words in a more hopeful voice.  
He stirred the coffees and sat back down next to Mickey.  
He placed his hand over his boyfriends.  
He stopped at a small triangular caravan.  
He began to read out loud.  
"Small couples caravan" he paused looking at Ian.  
"Beautiful scenery with parks and lots of greenery."  
Mickey stopped and smirked.  
"Nah we ain't hippies"   
Ian laughed despite Mickeys joke not being that funny.  
They were interrupted by Fiona who entered with two full bags of groceries.  
"Any help?" She said struggling.  
Ian and Mickey jumped to help her, Mickey put away cans of soup and Ian put away the fridge stuff.  
"What you two up to anyway?" She said with one of her hands on each of the boys' shoulders.  
"This fucker wants to go on vacation" Mickey smirked.  
"I'm not paying for anythin " she said looking Ian in the eyes.  
"I know, I kn-" he was cut off by Mickey.  
" I am" he muttered.  
"You are?" Ian gasped.  
Fiona stood back and folded her arms proudly, she admired Ian for the strong relationship he had built with Mickey.  
"Yeah" Mickey said wiping the corner of his mouth.  
He began to walk over to the computer as Ian and Fiona chattered about random gossip.  
Mickey scrolled for about 5 minutes until.  
"Ian" he said in a low voice.  
Ian slowly turned to him, unsure of what was going on.  
Mickey started to spin the laptop around revealing a cheap enough to afford log cabin.  
Ian walked over and placed himself next to his boyfriend.  
He began to read the description.  
"It's perfect" he said looking at the screen.  
"We're goin on vacation!" Mickey cheered pulling Ian's head closer to kiss him on the cheek.  
"Well whenever you guys are ready, I can help you pack" Fiona said with a smile stained in her lips


	17. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wakes up in a place he's not used to being....?

As Ian's green eyes fluttered open he could feel that a warm sensation was wrapped around his body.  
His eyes switched up to see Mickey looking down at him.  
"Look who's up" Mickey smiled, leaning down to kiss Ian's head which was in his lap.  
"Did? Did I fall asleep here?" Ian asked his eyes meeting Mickeys.  
"Nah, you fell asleep there" Mickey said pointing to the other side of the milkovich couch.  
"But you were shiverin', thought I'd warm you up" he smiled.  
"Your so warm" Ian sighed sitting up to straddle Mickeys lap.  
"So warm" he repeated-he was now sitting on Mickeys knees- as he Rested his head on Mickeys shoulder.  
Mickey squeezed his boyfriend and pulled his head back to stare.  
He looked Ian up and down before mouthing the words 'come here' and gesturing with his hand for Ian to come closer.  
Ian placed his lips onto Mickeys and cupped the back of his boyfriends head.  
After a while Mickey pulled away and ran his thumb over Ian's cheek.  
"I love you" Ian said placing his hand on his boyfriends.  
Mickey pulled his face back.  
"I love you too, shithead" he smiled ruffling the gingers hair.  
Ian would never admit it but he loved hearing those word come out of Mickeys mouth, probably because he never heard it often.  
Mickey cupped Ian's face and pushed their foreheads together.  
"Really,really love you" Mickey said closing his eyes for a brief second.  
Ian could feel the butterflies rise from his stomach and fall out his mouth.  
"I love it when you're like this" he said without thinking.  
"Like what?" Mickey asked, his brows furrowed.  
Ian had just realised what he had said.  
"All sweet n' shit" he smiled to his shorter boyfriend.  
Mickey paused and shook his head with a grin.  
He wiggled Ian closer to him and leant up for a sweet kiss.  
As they pulled away a string of spit swung between their mouths.  
Mickey giggled and wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then proceeded to wipe Ian's.  
"Don't do that" Ian said, his face turning a shade of red.  
"What?" Mickey hesitated before he continued  
"Don't take care of my boyfriend?".  
Ian's eyes widened.  
He had only heard Mickey say this word twice before and hearing it again sounded like music to his ears.  
Mickey pushed his hand through Ian's hair and kissed his nose.  
"Get up" he said gently pushing his boyfriend off of him.  
Ian obliged and sat up.  
"Goin to the alibi, you comin?" Mickey asked holding Ian's jacket out to him.  
Ian was deciding.  
"I'm buyin'" Mickey chimed.  
Ian shot up and put his arm around Mickey as the exited the milkovich house.


	18. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is being eyed by a stranger, Mickey is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos + comments are appreciated x

"Why we even here?" Mickey rolled his eyes while pushing a shopping cart.  
"Baby wipes and diapers" Ian sighed.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and bumped Ian lightly with the cart.  
Ian looked back and pulled a cheeky grin.  
He bent down to scan the baby wipes and a stranger had caught Mickeys eye, he was staring at Ian and biting his lip.  
Mickeys eyes darted from Ian to this stranger.  
Did Ian know him? Had he been seeing him behind Mickeys back?  
Mickey became anxious but it quickly turned to anger.  
He balled his fist and his lips were a flat line of his face as he glared at the guy.  
'Who does he think he is?' Mickey thought.  
Ian looked up with baby wipes in his hand.  
He grinned at his boyfriend.  
He stood up and patted the side of Mickeys cheek.  
"You okay?" he asked, his brow starting to furrow.  
Mickey shrugged it off.  
"Yeah, fine" he pulled a fake smile, his eyes still darting back and forth.  
He noticed that the stranger was still looking at Ian.

They continued to go down the aisles skimming them for diapers which were surprisingly not anywhere near the baby wipes.  
Mickey had started to forget about the 'incident'  
Until the same guy walked down the aisle and started to eye Ian again.  
Mickey was furious but didn't do anything as he hated causing scenes.  
Ian was oblivious.  
Mickey tried to not think about the stranger until he noticed he was looking at Ian's ass.  
That was it. He had crossed the line.  
"Problem?" Mickey raised his voice.  
He was on one side of Ian while the stranger was on the other.  
Ian looked up and frowned at Mickey.  
The stranger tried to ignore Mickey.  
"Excuse me?....problem?" He repeated.  
"No?" The guy questioned.  
"Yeah, I can't help but notice you checking out my boyfriends ass" he raised his voice.  
Everyone in the aisle turned round and faced them.  
"Mickey, you're causing a scene" Ian murmured.  
Mickey ignored him.  
"Oh, I didn't think you were gay" the stranger tried to be polite.  
It just made mickey angrier.  
"Ohhhh" Mickey echoed.  
"You didn't think I was gay?" He asked rhetorically.  
"Funny how you saw me HOLDING HIS HAND" he emphasised the last three words.  
The stranger exited the aisle and Mickey felt confident.  
"Why'd you do that?" Ian asked, proud of his boyfriend.  
"Because YOU " he pointed to Ian.  
"Are MINE" he was now pointing at himself.  
Ian smiled and continued to look for diapers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :(


	19. Chapter 19

Ian lay on his bed letting out soft moans as his boyfriend rode him like a mechanical bull.  
Although the sex was rough, it wasn't hot or sexy, it was....romantic.  
Mickey sat on Ian's dick with his hands delicately cupping Ian's face.  
Ian pumped up into Mickey who was trying desperately to keep his sounds in.  
Ian shuffled a little as to relax himself a little   
"Oh my god" he said sharply while placing his hand on his forehead while the other was on Mickeys waist.  
Mickey rode fast sending shocks of pleasure through his body.  
He pushed his chest against Ian's and Ian pumped into him.  
Mickeys mouth dropped open as he breathed sounds of pleasure into Ian's skin.  
He pushed his forehead against Ian's and tried to kiss him but struggling as his mouth was so open from all the orgasmic feelings.  
"Ian" Mickey moaned loudly.  
"Oh Ian, fuck" he sighed.  
Mickey sat up and angled himself so Ian was now hitting his prostate.  
Mickey put a hand on Ian's chest and put the other ontop of his boyfriends before intertwining their fingers.  
Mickey squeezed Ian's hand tightly with every pump.  
Mickey rode so fast that the bed started to creak.  
Lucky for them Carl was dealing, Debbie and Liam where at the pool, Fiona was with Sean and who cares where frank was?  
He took the hand that was on Ian's chest and replaced it onto the wall above Ian's head.  
He tightened his legs around Ian's thighs as he felt his orgasm build.  
He was now squeezing Ian's hand and refused to let go.  
Ian arched his back as to angle himself perfectly into Mickey.  
Mickey balled his hand into a fist against the wall and groaned loudly.  
"Ian" he moaned.  
"Don't...don't stop" he said, digging his nails into Ian's fingers.  
Ian could now feel his own orgasm start to build.  
Mickey tightened his legs once again and came shortly after.  
"You ugh, you want me to take care of that?" Mickey asked shuffling to lay next to Ian while pointing at his cock, which hadn't came yet.  
Mickey wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb.  
"Yea, I-" he was cut off by his boyfriends finger pushed against his lips.  
Mickey wrapped his right hand around Ians still hard cock and swabbed his thumb over the tip of it.  
He started to lightly jerk Ian off but got faster when he could see the pleasure on his boyfriends face.  
He jerked Ian until his cum sprayed all over his hand.  
Ian shuffled his hand across the floor and offered Mickey a shirt to help wipe his hand.  
Mickey shook his head and casually licked his hand clean in the most non sexual way possible.  
Mickey lay his head on Ian's bare chest.  
"Night" he said.


	20. Chapter 20

As Ian sat in the drivers seat of a stolen car parked behind an alley way with the seat pushed right back Mickey sat between his legs and unbuckled his pants for him.  
He then slid Ian's pants and pulled underwear down to his ankles before shooting him a 'lip biting look'.  
He put a firm hand on Ian's dick and jerked it slowly to full hardness.  
He then placed his lips on the head of it and started to bob his head.  
Despite Ian's throbbing dick being in his mouth he kept his eye contact.  
"Oh my god" Ian groaned pushing his hand through his lovers hair.  
Mickey smiled at Ian's touch and then continued to bob his head slowly on Ian's dick.  
He removed his lips only to lick a thick stripe up the base of Ian's dick before replacing his lips back on it.  
He moved bobbed his head quicker causing Ian to groan and ball his hand in Mickeys hair.  
Mickey stopped when he felt Ian's hard dick vibrate.  
He moved his lips down to Ian's inner thighs where he sucked a dark blue mark and then bit at the now tender skin.  
"Holy shit" Ian whispered.  
Mickey shot a dirty grin and bit harder on the skin.  
"Ow!" Ian yelled, scooting back on his seat.  
Mickey immediately stopped and scratched the back of his head.  
"You okay?" He asked, hoping he didn't hurt Ian.  
Ian nodded.  
"Just...don't do it again" he shot mickey a fake smile.  
Mickey went back to Ian's dick and swirled his tongue on the tip of it.  
Mickey looked at Ian as he did it, hoping it would arouse his boyfriend.  
Ian rolled his eyes back in pleasure.  
Mickey bobbed his head up and down at an extremely quick pace.  
Ian could feel his orgasm start to build.  
Ian curled his toes and entangled his hand in Mickeys hair.  
"Shit" Ian winced.  
Mickey smiled, he loved pleasing his boyfriend.  
Ian's hard dick began to throb as Mickeys mouth filled with warm liquid.  
Mickey swallowed and wiped his mouth and proudly stuck his tongue out to show Ian that it was all gone.  
He smiled while Ian pulled his trousers up.  
Mickey climbed up to straddle Ian's lap before licking a wet patch on his cheek.  
"Love you, Mickey" Ian smiled, wiping his wet cheek.  
"Love you too, fire crotch" Mickey grinned st his boyfriend


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates I this series! X

It was one of those rare nights where Ian and Mickey would switch roles.  
Tonight Mickey was the top and Ian was the bottom.  
Mickey lay on Ian's bed as his boyfriend planted wet kissed from his cheek down to his neck.  
Mickey let out a pleasurable sigh.  
Ian continued kissing all the way down until he reached Mickeys erected cock.  
He jerked it slowly in his hand before climbing on top of it.  
He eased himself onto it as he moaned loudly.  
He then placed both his hands on Mickeys chest and began to ride him slowly.  
"Fuck" Mickey breathed as he put his hand on top of Ian's.  
Ian moaned loudly and replaced one of his hands over his mouth as to muffle it even though they had the house completely to themselves.  
Mickey put his hands on Ian's waist and squeezed it as he let out a low groan.  
"Fuck, Mickey" Ian gasped when he had found a good angle.  
He started to pick up the pace and rode Mickey faster.  
Mickey occasionally pumped up into Ian but let him do most of the work.  
Ian stuffed his hand into the covers and balled it as the pleasure had almost consumed him.  
Ian could see Mickeys orgasm build with the expression on his lovers face.  
Mickey made eye contact with Ian, it made him feel closer to the boy he loved as they had sex.  
Ian rolled his hips faster as Mickey moaned loudly and squeezed his waist tighter.  
Ian started burning up a sweat as his hands became slick.  
Beads of sweat ran down his face as Mickey pumped into him.  
Then Ian stopped as he wasn't used to doing this for a long time.  
Mickey furrowed his brow and slightly released his grip on his boyfriends waist.  
He slapped Ian's side gently.  
"What the fuck? Keep going" he irked Ian on.  
Ian breathed rapidly.  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is?" Ian looked down at Mickey.  
"Yes! I fucking know how hard it is!" Mickey reminded Ian that it was usually him who had to do this kind of thing.  
Ian shrugged and rolled his hips at a faster than before pace until he could feel Mickeys cock pulse inside him.  
Mickey came inside of Ian he was followed by his boyfriend when Ian cock sprayed all over his stomach.   
"There" Mickey breathed.  
"That so hard?" He asked his boyfriend.  
Ian smiled as he flattened himself onto Mickeys chest.  
Mickey stroked a hand through Ian's dusty orange hair before kissing it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not added a chapter to this in a while x  
> This is set back when Mickey slept on Ian's floor :)

"Shhh!" Ian told Mickey playfully as their bare chests met each other.  
Mickey rolled his eyes, he hated how quite they had to be when they did it in Ian's due to the amount of people that lived there.  
Mickey moaned when Ian slid into him.  
"Shhh!" Ian repeated.  
"How can I be quite when your dick is inside me?!" Mickey asked in a whisper-shout.  
Ian giggled at Mickeys angry remark.  
Mickey lay flat on his back with his legs open as Ian towered himself above while he slid into him slowly.  
Ian began to find his rhythm as their bodies started to move simultaneously with each other.  
It was as if they were two clogs that powered one machine.  
Their auras fed off each other.  
Mickey swallowed hard as he tried to keep his noises in.  
He gripped Ian's pillar-like arms and squeezed them tightly.  
Mickey let out two desperate sighs as his eyes met Ian's.  
Ian looked down at Mickey lustfully.  
Mickey bit his bottom lip as to arouse Ian.  
It worked, Ian felt like he could literally melt.  
Mickey arched himself so his ass was perfectly in the air.  
Ian moved his hands around Mickeys waist as he saw Mickey stuggling to hold his position.  
Mickey let out a sharp breath and Ian started to pick up the pace.  
Mickey looked at Ian vulnerabley as though if anything were to go wrong, Ian would protect him.  
Ian noticed Mickeys look and began to dive into him deeper.  
"Oh-" Mickey cut himself off by placing a hand over his mouth before Ian could tell him to shush once more.  
Ian arched Mickeys legs up a little more.  
Mickey through his head back into the pillow when Ian found his prostate, his neck was exposed as where his collarbones.  
Ian forced his head into the crook of Mickeys neck and began to suck and bite at the skin.  
Mickey let out quiet embarrassing moans.  
"Shhh" Ian breathed against his lovers soft, white skin.  
Mickeys legs tightened like a vice around Ian.  
He pulled Ian deeper into his neck with his hands as his rolled back in pleasure.  
They rolled so far back he actually though he would be able to see his brain.  
"Ian..." his body shook.  
He pushed Ian's face out of the crook of his neck as to make him look at him.  
"Ian...i" his body began to spasm.  
Ian moaned when he felt his orgasm grow in the pit of his stomach.  
Mickeys eye brows where arched in an angle of pleasure.  
"Ian, I'm cumming!" He announced, unable to stay quiet any longer as he pulled Ian's body as close as it could possibly be.  
His nails dig into the skin on Ian's back as he breathed rapidly.  
Ian, who wasn't sure of how far gone he was, came inside of Mickey.  
Mickey exploded all over his stomach.  
His breaths were sharp.  
Ian pulled himself out of Mickey and began to pant.  
Mickey rolled over onto his side as his breathing began to calm.  
His eyes started to flutter shut.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set back in season 2 when Kash caught Ian and Mickey

Mickey was bent over in the back room of the 'Kash n' Grab' as Ian pounded into him.  
Mickey had recently been working as security so it was easy for them to fool around.  
"Fuck" Mickey breathed as his hand tightened to a fist which gripped the metal shelf.  
Ian let out a few moans before he dug his face into the back of Mickeys shoulder to muffle his sound.  
Mickey furrowed his brow when he realised Ian's face was so close to his own but decided not to say anything.  
Ian began to kiss and bite at Mickeys neck which Mickey minded.  
"What the fuck?" He pulled his upper body away.  
"I was just....uh.." Ian didn't know how to finish his scentence.  
Mickey shook his head, Ian knew he didn't want a relationship so why did he do that?  
"Don't do it again." Mickey told him as he took his first position once again.  
Ian kept his face buried into the back of Mickeys smooth,pale shoulder and breathed.  
Ian hot breath moistened Mickeys skin.  
Mickey breathed when it hit him, it sent shockwaves down his body.  
Maybe he didn't mind when Ian kissed his neck.  
"Do that again." Mickey told Ian as he reached his hand behind him in efforts to slap Ian's thigh.  
"What?" Ian asked.  
"The thing I told you not to do!" Mickey barked.  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
Why did Mickey tell him not to do it? And then ask to do it?  
"The biting thing, not the kissing one" he added.  
Ian began to nibble Mickeys skin lightly.  
"Fuck" Mickey sighed as a rush of pleasure consumed his body.  
He arched his body so Ian was hitting him from the perfect angle.  
Mickey gasped softly when Ian found his prostate.  
"Shit" He tightened his grip on the metal shelf which rattled slightly.  
He let out a low groan but quickly closed his mouth to spare himself from embarrassment.  
Ian smirked when he heard the noise come from Mickeys mouth.  
Mickey felt Ian's lips curve on his shoulder.  
"Stop that." Mickey ordered.  
"What?" Ian asked.  
"Fuckin' smilin" Mickey told him through gritted teeth.  
"Jeez" Ian rolled his eyes and made his face more serious.  
He began to pick up the pace as he felt his orgasm start to rise in his stomach.  
"Fuck" Mickey moaned as Ian thrusted deeper and faster into him.  
Mickey began to feel his own orgasm rise, it built up like fire which Ian kept feeding.  
Ian put his hand over Mickeys fist and squeezed it tightly.  
Ian was just about to reach the point of orgasm when Kash interrupted them.  
Mickey turned around and quickly pulled up his pants before dashing out of the store and pushing Kash on the way out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set back to season 3 (before they had their first kiss and before Mickey asked Ian to the 'sleep over'.)

Mickey scrunched his face with every one of Ian's thrusts from behind.  
Mickeys dad was out with his brothers so they had the house to themselves.  
They were in Mickeys bed.  
Mickey lay face down, ass up as Ian entered him from behind.  
"Fuck" Mickey breathed as Ian started to pick up the pace.  
Ian tightened his grip on Mickeys waist and thrusted faster.  
Ian went deeper into Mickey, this caused Mickey to let out several quiet moans.  
"Oh my god" Mickey balled his hands into fists on his bed sheets.  
Ian went faster into him until Mickey came all over his bed sheets and Ian came inside of Mickey.  
Both boys were panting and out of breath.  
Ian got off of Mickey and started pulling his clothes back on, as that's what they would normally do.  
It was late, Mickey was tired, Ian could tell.  
Ian placed his hand around the door knob but was stopped by Mickeys voice.  
"Wait." Mickey told him.  
Ian was confused, normally after sex the first thing Mickey would do was tell Ian to leave.  
Mickeys eyes were shut but he wasn't sleeping.  
"Lay with me." His voice was muffled.  
"You, you want me to lay with you?" Ian furrowed his brow.  
Mickey huffed and opened his eyes to look at Ian.  
"Doesn't matter." He sighed with an annoyed look.  
"No, I will" Ian paused.  
"I'll lay with you.".  
Ian awkwardly sat himself under the covers with Mickey.  
He sat with his back against the head board and his legs straight out.  
Mickey was flat on his stomach.  
Ian looked down at his waist when he felt Mickeys arm wrap around it.  
Ian was extremely confused, Mickey must have been drinking.  
Mickey had never shown affection like this, he was HUGGING IANS WAIST!  
Ian found it odd but surprisingly comfortable, he thought deep down this was all he wanted, to be loved.  
Mickey nuzzled his face into the side of Ian's waist and his eyelids were shut.  
Ian smiled and placed his arm around Mickeys head.  
"Move it." Mickeys muffled voice snarled.  
Ian ignored him, hoping Mickey would fall asleep and not tell him again.  
"Your arm. Move it" Mickey told him a little louder.  
Ian removed his arm from Mickey and just lay there.  
Even though they had just had sex this was the closest Ian had ever felt to Mickey because this was on an emotional level.  
Ian felt himself begin to fall asleep as his eyes fluttered shut.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 5 when Mickey becomes Ian's 'carer'.

Ian lay on his bed with his back against the wall as Mickey lay ontop of him.  
Mickey was cupping Ian's face and kissing from his forehead, along the bridge of his nose and down to his chin.  
He repeated this action a few times.  
Ian sniggered and smiled at Mickey.  
"Why are you doing that?" Ian exhaled sharply with his nostrils.  
"Because, I looooooove you." Mickey trailed the word with his tongue and grinned a cheesy smile at Ian.  
Mickey had been drinking, that was clear but Ian didn't mind because it brought out a softer side to him, drunk minds speak sober thoughts he always thought.  
He began to kiss Ian's face from side to side.  
Going from his left cheek to his right cheek and vice versa.  
Ian giggled each time Mickeys soft, moist lips hit his skin.  
"I loooooooooooove you" he respected but this time the word was longer.   
"I heard you the first time." Ian smirked.  
"Well I wanna say it again." Mickey smiled.  
"I looooooooooooove you".  
He ran his thumb over Ian's cheeks and began to kiss his eyelids.  
Ian found this to be sweet, so took out his phone.  
"Ian, guess what" Mickey told him.  
Ian pressed record on his phone and began filming Mickey, without him noticing.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I loooooooooooove you" he smiled and crinkled his eyes.  
"You what?" Ian giggled.  
"I loooooooooooooooove you." Mickey repeated a little louder, hoping Ian heard him this time.  
Ian stopped recording and began to watch the video on his phone.  
He giggled at how cute Mickey was.  
"Ian." Mickey pushed the phone out of Ian's hand and took them in his own.  
He kissed each one of Ian's knuckles and then smiled at his boyfriend with closed eyes.  
Mickey moved his face a little closer to Ian's and began to kiss every inch of it.  
Ian though this was cute so he subtly hit record on his phone and recorded him and Mickeys faces from the side.  
He closed his eyes every time Mickey got close.  
"I looooooove you, Ian." Mickey smiled as he blushed red.  
"I love you too, Mick" Ian told his shorter boyfriend, causing him to blush even more.  
"I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 5 x

Ian lay on his bed with his feet up and looking at his phone, Mickey lay at his feet, the family was out so they were alone.  
Mickey looked up at Ian, waiting on his gaze to focus on him.  
Ian looked down at him and smiled when he noticed his staring.  
"What are you thinking about?" Ian smirked.  
Mickey looked down before looking back up and smiling.  
"I...." he was embarrassed.  
He sniggered.  
"I wanna be top" he blushed.  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"What? No." He giggled at Mickey.  
"Awwhhh, come on" Mickey said flirtatiously.  
"I thought you liked being bottom" Ian reminded him.  
"No I, I do but I just.....I just wanna try it." He was embarrassed.  
Ian sniggered and shook his head and replaced his eyes on his phone.  
Mickey knelt up and sat back on his knees and huffed.  
"Come on, just open your legs." He tried to pull Ian's legs apart.  
Ian closed them immediately.  
"No!" He told him.  
Mickey groaned.  
"Please!" Mickey begged him.  
Ian shook his head.  
"Well, why not?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"Because I've never been bottom before." Ian was self conscious.  
"I had never been bottom when he first did it!" Mickey told him.  
"In fact I head never been with a guy!" He added.  
Ian sighed.  
Mickey ran his finger up Ian's bare thigh as they lay only with boxers and t shirts on.  
"Come on, I'll be gentle." Mickey assured him.  
Ian looked at Mickey.  
"You promise?" Ian asked him.  
"Yeah, I promise" Mickey smirked.  
Ian huffed.  
"Okay." He said hesitantly.  
Mickey exhaled through his nose humourously.  
"Well, you gotta take these off." He tugged at Ian's boxers.  
"Yeah, right, sorry" Ian realised.  
He slid his boxers down simultaneously with Mickey and spread his legs.  
Mickey crawled over him and lined himself up with Ian.  
"You ready?" Mickey looked at Ian before inserting anything to make sure his boyfriend was comfortable.  
Ian nodded and Mickey slipped himself inside.  
Ian swallowed hard when Mickey pushed into him.  
"You okay?" Mickey furrowed his brow at Ian before proceeding with his actions.  
Ian nodded and gave him a half hearted smile.  
Mickey began to slowly slide himself into Ian and smiled when his boyfriend let out a few soft grunts.  
He sniggered at Ian, who was underneath him.  
Mickey began to go in and out of Ian faster and Ian's breathing began to get faster.  
"You still okay?" Mickey asked as he pumped into Ian.  
Ian swallowed and nodded.  
"Oh my go-" Ian was cut off by a moan escaping his mouth.  
"Shit, Ian" Mickey pushed himself into the space between Ian's neck and collar bone and began to lick and kiss the skin.  
Ian let out a grunt again.  
"Are you okay?" Mickey asked as his face was buried deep into Ian's soft skin.  
"Yeah" Ian told him.  
"D...Does it feel good?" Mickey asked before sucking at the skin.  
Ian didn't answer, instead a pleasurable moan escaped his mouth, Mickey took this as a yes.  
He began to ram himself into Ian even faster.  
Ian gripped Mickeys back when Mickey found his prostate.  
Mickey cupped Ian's face and kissed him sweetly.  
"Shit." He moaned onto Ian's lips and with that he came inside of Ian.  
Ian followed suit and sprayed all over their chests.  
Both of them were left panting.  
"Did it feel good?" Mickey asked before rolling off of Ian.  
Mickey lay on his side and faced Ian, who was still breathing heavily.  
Ian turned on his side to face Mickey and nodded.  
"So good." He breathed into Mickeys face.  
"Did it feel good....for you?" Ian asked.  
"I prefer being bottom." Mickey giggled into Ian's face before kissing his forehead.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reimagined version of the first base ball scene x

"You make a lot of friends on the-" Ian's voice was cut off by a loud burp that originated from Mickeys mouth.  
"You wanna chit chat more or are you gonna fuck me?" Mickey smirked.  
Both boys simultaneously unbuttoned their jeans and began to slide them down.  
Ian tried to turn Mickeys body around but Mickey refused, he stayed still.  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Sit down." Mickey told him.  
Ian shot Mickey a concerning look.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Just." Mickey paused.  
"Do it." He told Ian.  
Ian sat hesitantly sat on the rough wooden ledge.  
Mickey straddled him and sat down on Ian's hard, erect cock.  
Ian was a little shook with what had just happened, normally Mickey would face away or once he lay on his back but he would never do this.  
"Fuck" Mickey breathed when he sat down.  
Ian let out a few soft groans, which normally wouldn't matter, and turned red...probably because Mickey was facing him.  
Ian didn't know where to put his eyes so he awkwardly put them on Mickeys stomach.  
He glanced up and saw Mickey, his eyebrows drawn in the shape of pleasure and his eyes closed shut.  
Ian furrowed his brow, maybe he was just closing his eyes because Ian hit a good spot?  
Ian didn't mind that Mickey closed his eyes, infact it made him feel a little less self conscious about his own facial expressions.  
Mickey moaned loudly at tightened his legs around Ian.  
Ian could feel his intense orgasm grow in the pit of his stomach so he placed his hands on Mickeys waist and squeezed.  
Mickey began to roll his hips faster, causeing him to wince a little.  
Ian looked up at Mickey, his eyes were still closed.  
"Hey, Mick?" Ian looked at him.  
"Yeah?" Mickey breathed and bit his lip in a pleasurable way.  
"Why are your eyes closed?" He asked.  
Mickeys eyes fluttered opened and he furrowed his brow and made eye contact with Ian.  
"I always close my eyes" Mickey smirked when the words came out of his mouth.  
"Really?" Ian blushed.  
"Yeah, man." Mickey replaced his eyelids over his bright blue eyes and began to ride faster.  
Ian tightened his grip on Mickeys waist and squeezed so hard he was sure he'd left bruises.  
Mickey rode until he stopped, panting and out of breath, his cock sprayed a warm white substance.  
Shortly after Ian filled Mickey with his own.  
Mickey removed himself from Ian.  
"Always wanted to do that here!" Mickey breathed before laughing as he buttoned his jeans.  
"Get back at that little league commissioner that kicked me off my baseball team for pissin' on first base" he sat next to Ian and lit a cigarette.  
"I remember" Ian smirked.  
"You heard about that?" Mickey looked at him.  
"I was playing second" Ian smiled at him before proceeding to do pull ups.


	28. Chapter 28

Mickey winced and tightly wrapped his legs around Ian.  
"Don't stop" Mickey began to shake non stop and squeezed Ian's hard, muscular back with his legs.  
Ian pounded into Mickey, deeper and harder until Mickey couldn't contain himself.  
He pulled Ian's body as close as it could possibly be and sprayed all over his stomach.  
Ian came shortly after him, Mickey shivered when the warm liquid filled him, it was a sensation he knew well.  
Ian collapsed on top of his boyfriend.  
"That was so good." Mickey breathed out.  
"You think so?" Ian huffed as his breathing regained its usual pace.  
"Yeah, man." Mickey smiled.  
Ian's head lay on Mickeys chest with his cheek pushed against his heart.  
Mickey smiled and placed his arm over Ian.  
Ian yawned as it was late.  
"You tired?" Mickey asked him.  
Ian nodded as his eye lids hung low.  
Mickey smirked as he watched Ian struggle to stay away.  
"Hey, its fine." Mickey reassured him.  
Ian looked up at his dark haired, blue eyed boyfriend and furrowed his brow.  
"What's fine?" He had no clue what Mickey was talking about.  
Mickey shot Ian a look.  
Ian still didn't understand.  
"I mean it's fine if you go to sleep." Mickey clarified.  
Ian shook his head and yawned.  
"I don't want to leave you alone." Ian yawned.  
"I'm not alone, I have you." Mickey looked at him.  
Ian sniggered.  
"I meant I don't want you to be up, alone". Ian explained his previous sentence which didn't make much sense.  
"It's fine." Mickey took Ian's hand in his own and pulled it up to his lips.  
He kissed it softly before placing it back down.  
"No, I'm not that tired-".  
"Ian, you're half sleeping" Mickey cut him off and gave him a serious look.  
Ian tried to resist the urge to sleep.  
"It's fine, I can stay up" he spoke with his eyes closed.  
"No, you gotta sleep" Mickey smirked at how bad Ian was failing at fighting this basic human need.  
Mickey ducked his head to kiss Ian's carrot coloured hair.  
The kiss made Ian feel warm inside.  
He could feel himself slipping off to dream land where the no's where maybes and Dogs and Cats got along.  
He then shook himself back into reality.  
"Ian" Mickey smirked.  
"It's fine."  
Ian looked up at his boyfriend.  
"Go to sleep." Mickey encouraged his sleepy boyfriend.  
"Are you sure it's fine?" Ian asked him before shutting his eyes.  
"It's fine, go to sleep, babe" Mickey grinned as he watched slumber take over Ian's body.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 5.

Mickey woke up to see Ian panting.  
The covers had been removed from his body and Ian was looking over him.  
"Jesus!" Mickey furrowed his brow at Ian who was examining him.  
"Was just checking you were okay" Ian explained his recent actions.  
"I'm fine" Mickey sat up next to Ian.  
Ian nodded but still looked anxious.  
"Hey" Mickey took put his arm around Ian and looked into his eyes.  
"I'm fine" he reassured him.  
Ian nodded again, still looking anxious but not as before.  
"Hey, you okay?" Mickey turned to him with caring eyes.  
"Just don't go outside." Ian told him.  
"Why?"  
"What's outside?" Mickey crawled up Ian's bed to check out the window.  
Nothing.  
"No, nothing's out there, just don't" Ian told him.  
Mickey furrowed his brow and nodded at Ian.  
"Okay" he nodded slowly.  
"I wont" he promised Ian.  
"Good." Ian let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand over his heart.  
"You sure you're okay?" Mickey looked at him.  
Ian nodded.  
"You coming down stairs?" Mickey crawled over Ian and waited at the door.  
"Uh, yeah." Ian followed Mickey down stairs.  
Mickey stood at the fridge as Ian opened the kitchen door and looked out.  
"What you lookin' for?" Mickey noticed Ian's unusual actions.  
"Nothing" Ian jumped and closed the door quickly.  
Ian took a seat at the table and nervously tapped his fingers.  
Mickey noticed this before speaking up.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah" Ian nodded with a furrowed brow.  
"You take you're meds?" Mickey looked at him.  
"Yeah" Ian nodded hesitantly.  
Mickey cocked his head and gave Ian a serious look.  
"No" Ian admitted.  
"Ian you gotta take em'" Mickey told him as he stood up and began to search the drawer and dig out Ian's medicine.  
"Why? I'm fine" Ian tried to convince Mickey.  
"No you're not." Mickey shook his head.  
"You're all jumpy".  
Ian scoffed.  
"No I'm not" he disagreed with his boyfriend who was right.  
"I'm fine".  
Mickey shook his head and handed Ian the pills.  
"I'm not taking them." Ian refused.  
"I don't need them, I'm fine" Ian tried to smile.  
"You're gonna go fuckin' crazy" Mickey told him.  
Ian pushed his chair out and squared himself up to Mickey.  
"Well maybe I'm already crazy!" He put his hands in the air.  
Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose between his index and his thumb.  
Ian brought himself closer to Mickey.  
"I am crazy!" He told him.  
"Do you have any idea what that's like?" Ian pushed his head close to Mickeys.  
"Do you have any idea what it's like to be crazy!?" Ian asked louder.  
"Yes, I fuckin' do!" Mickey told him.  
Ian piped down and furrowed his brow.  
"Because I'm in love with a crazy person" he put his hand on Ian's cheek before taking the pills with from Ian's hand.  
"A crazy person, who's gonna take his meds." He put the meds into Ian's mouth.  
Ian swallowed them.  
"There, that so hard?" Mickey asked sarcastically before patting his cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

Mickey was drunk, it was clear to see.  
They lay on Ian's bed, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and facing each other.  
Mickey had one hand planted on Ian's chest and the other was pulling him in by the waist.  
They lay for a while until Mickey spoke.  
"I wanna be closer to you" Mickey stated.  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Were as close as possible." Ian giggled.  
"Uh, uh" Mickey shook his head in pure disagreement.  
"Well how?" Ian asked his boyfriend.  
"Like this" Mickey placed his hand down Ian's boxers and felt his erected cock.  
He then angled himself so Ian could slip inside him.  
They weren't having sex.....But Mickey just wanted to feel closer to Ian and this was his way of doing so.  
"Mickey, what are you doing?" Ian sniggered.  
"Getting comfy." Mickey wiggled himself.  
The slight wiggle sent a shock that originated from Ian's cock and trailed up his spine.  
"Please, stop moving like that." Ian blushed at him.  
Mickey grinned with his teeth.  
Mickey wiggled again, but this time it was intentional.  
Ian held him in place.  
Mickey widened his eyes at his boyfriends sudden grip.  
"So you're a tough guy tonight?" Mickey mocked him.  
Ian blushed again.  
"Come 'ere , Tough guy" Mickey pressed his lips against Ian's and let his tongue explore his mouth.  
They had made a puckering noise when Mickey pulled away.  
He looked into Ian's eyes admiringly.  
He exhaled humourusly and placed his face near Ian's.  
Ian had wrapped his arm tight around Mickey so it would be hard for him to pull away.  
Mickey stared into Ian's eyes, he thought he could do this all day, he probably would if it were possible.  
Ian blushed, every time he looked up Mickey was looking straight back at him.  
Mickey placed one hand on the side of Ian's chest and pushed his face close.  
"I love you." He told Ian.  
Ian smirked and looked down.  
"You hear me?" Mickey asked his ginger boyfriend.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mickey slept on Ian's floor

It was late at night, Ian was sprawled over his tiny bed and his head hung slightly over the edge.  
"Mick" He lightly shook Mickeys back with his hand.  
Mickey didn't budge.  
"Mick" he whispered as he shook him slightly harder.  
Micky responded by reaching his hand around and swatting Ian's away.  
"What?" He growled but stayed quiet as Carl and Liam were in the same room.  
"You know, you don't have to sleep on the floor." Ian told him.  
Mickey turned his head and looked at Ian.  
"What the fuck you talking about?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"I just thought..." Ian was embarrassed to finish his sentence.  
"Listen if you want me to leave that's fine" Mickey began to sit up on his makeshift floor bed.  
"No I didn't mean that, I just meant, well...."  
Mickey rolled his eyes waiting on Ian finishing his words.  
"What?" He looked at him.  
"I mean.....you could sleep up here" he paused.  
"With me.".  
Mickey placed his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face.  
"Listen, man, you know I can't do that" Mickey shook his head slightly.  
"I mean, if someone found us.....fuck" He huffed.  
"Mickey, I'm sure by now everyone knows" Ian tried to reassure him.  
"You're sure?" Mickey looked at Ian vulnerable.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Ian smirked as Mickey stood up.  
"Yeah, okay, scoot over, smart ass." Mickey looked at the door before slipping hesitantly into the small bed with Ian.  
Ian had scooted over to the wall, leaving Mickey JUST enough space.  
Mickey turned away from Ian and put one hand under his half of the pillow as they shared it.  
Ian placed his arm over Mickey.  
Mickey slowly moved it off of his waist.  
"This is weird enough already, man." Mickey told him.  
"Mick, Come on" Ian put his arm back on Mickey.  
Mickey didn't relent this time, he just let it stay.  
"Got enough room?" Ian asked.  
"If enough room means I'm not falling onto the fuckin' floor then yeah, I've got room." Mickey said jokingly.  
"You don't need to worry about falling off, I've got you" Ian squeezed his arm around Mickeys waist.  
Ian pushed his face into the back of Mickeys neck and inhaled deeply.  
Mickey sniggered.  
"Never thought I would be the small spoon" he chuckled.  
"You complaining?" Ian joked.  
"Hardly" Mickey teased.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 5 (no episode in particular)

It was late, Ian and Mickey stoated down the street falling and stumbling all over the place.  
They had been drinking, which Ian was advised not to do but didn't care, he wanted to have fun.  
Mickey walked in front and Ian was behind his with his arms tightly wrapped around his waist.  
He swayed as he walked with Mickey.  
They reached the Gallagher house and fell in when Mickey opened the door.  
They laughed as they did so.  
Ian laughed loudly and Mickey covered his mouth.  
"Shhhhh.." he slurred.  
They walked into the living room and Ian accidentally pushed Mickey backwards onto the stairs.  
Mickey groaned when his back hit them and Ian fell on top of him.  
He gave Mickey a dirty smile before endulging in a sloppy, drunken kiss.  
Ian pulled away and Mickey but his lip.  
This made Ian feel like he could melt.  
He forced his tongue into Mickeys mouth and pulled away teasingly.  
Mickey pushed Ian off of him and slipped his pants and boxers off.  
Ian followed Mickeys lead.  
Ian placed his lips on Mickeys cheek and began to lick the skin.  
Mickey wiped his wet face and pushed Ian's face back.  
"No, not here." He fumbled and tried to stand up.  
Ian stopped him and pushed him back onto the stairs.  
"Come oooooonnnnn" Ian echoed.  
Mickey gave him a serious look.  
"Fine, but be fuckin' quiet." Mickey smirked as Ian ducked his head and began to make out with Mickey.  
He pulled away and began to brush the tip of his Dick on Mickeys hole before gently pushing it in.  
Mickey tugged at Ian's shirt when he rammed into him and let out a soft moan.  
"Fuck" he smiled at Ian.  
His facial expression changed from happy to pleasured in a matter of seconds.  
Ian began to fasten the pace slightly.  
"Stop!" Mickey pushed him away when he heard someone coming through the door.  
Both his made eye contact and fumbled to get their pants and boxers back around their waists.  
Mickey had just zipped his pants when Frank walked into the living room and noticed them on the stairs.  
"It's just Frank." Ian let out a sigh of relief.  
Frank furrowed his bushy brow at them.  
"We weren't doin' anything Frank." Mickey snarled at him when he noticed his staring.  
"What ever goes in the ass stays in the ass" Frank scratched his head before walking into the kitchen.  
Ian shot Mickey a dirty smirk and pushed him into the stairs again.  
"Get rid of this" he tugged at Mickeys shirt.


	33. Chapter 33

Reimagined version of the break up scene.

Mickey ran as fast as humanly possible to greet Ian at the gate of his house.  
He arrived tired and out of breath.  
Ian was sitting on long ways on the step with his back against one of the beams.  
He seemed emotionless.  
"Where the fuck you been?" Mickey breathed out when his eyes caught Ian.  
"With my mom" Ian looked up at him from  
the outside steps  
"You okay?" Mickey asked him as his breath regained its usual pace  
"I hate the meds" Ian admitted.  
"You gonna make me take them?".  
"You're fuckin' nuts when you don't" Mickey told him.  
"You gonna wanna be with me even if I don't?" Ian clasped his hands together.  
Mickey didn't know how to answer Ian's question so he kept his mouth shut.  
"You used to love me, now you don't even know who I am" Ian stood up  
"Shit, I don't know who I am half the time.".  
He looked at Mickey with pain in his eyes  
"You don't owe me anything." He told his boyfriend  
"I love you" Mickey told him   
"The hell does that even mean?" Ian asked him, not really expecting an answer.  
"Its means we take care of each other" Mickey answered.  
"I don't want you sitting around worrying, watching me, waiting me to do my next crazy shit." Ian shook his head.  
"It means thick and thin, good times bad, sickness and health all that shit" Mickey continued his previous statement.  
"Are you gonna marry me? We gonna go down to the court house In some tuxes like a couple old queens?" Ian asked.  
"Fuck you" was all Mickey said as he now knew why Ian had called him to come over,  
This, was a break up.  
"No thanks, I've already done that." Ian forced a chuckle  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mickey asked him.  
"Too much!" Ian spat out.  
"Too much is wrong with me! That's the problem isn't it? Too much is wrong with me and you can't do anything about that, you can't change it, you can't fix me cause' I'm not broken, I don't need to be fixed okay? I'm me." Ian's feelings poured out of his mouth like a desolate waterfall.  
"Ian, I'm not tryin' to fix you" Mickey felt a tear draw to his eye.  
Ian looked at Mickey.  
"I know that I can't change it, I know that I cant fix it" Mickey copied Ian's words  
"And I don't want to, you are you and I love you".  
Ian's sucked in his bottom lip to stop it from trembling.  
Mickey walked closer to Ian.  
"I won't make you take your meds, I won't try to change you, I won't try to fix you".  
Mickey told him.  
"I want you.".  
Mickey placed a hand on Ian's cheek and swabbed his tears with his thumb.  
"Don't do this." Mickey begged him as his thumb ran over Ian's soft cheek.  
Ian closed his eyes and held Mickeys warm hand in place.  
"You won't try to change me?" He looked at Mickeys eyes.  
Mickey shook his head and pushed his face into Ian's chest.  
"I love you, Ian" Mickey placed his free hand around Ian's waist as if to hold him there forever.  
"I, I love you too, Mick" Ian ducked his head and rested it in Mickeys hair.  
He inhaled Mickeys scent.  
"I'll take care of you" Mickey told him and removed his hand from Ian's face.  
"Forever" he took Ian's hand in his own as he stared into his ginger boyfriends face.  
\- [ ]


	34. Chapter 34

It was a cold night, Ian and Mickey lay in Mickeys bed in the spoon position (Mickey obviously the small spoon) As Ian thrusted into him.  
They were wrapped in the covers with their legs entangled and over lapping each other's.  
Ian's face was buried into the back of Mickeys soft pale neck where he licked and kissed the tender skin.  
Their fingers were also entangled, Ian's heavy arm was wrapped around Mickey and he was holding his tattooed hand.  
"Fuck." Mickey breathed with his eyebrows drawn in the shape of pure pleasure.  
Ian let out soft groans which went straight into Mickeys ears.  
His breath made Mickeys cold, wet neck shiver.  
Mickeys free hand was in a ball under his pillow.  
Ian moaned softly, his moans made Mickey quake.  
He removed his hand from Ian's and pushed it behind his head into Ian's fiery red hair.  
Mickey let a loud embarrassing moan release from his mouth and bit his lip as to try and muffle it.  
"Oh my god, Ian" he moaned.  
Ian bit lightly at Mickeys skin, this was one of his kinks, he knew Mickey loved it when he bit.  
Mickey took a few shallow breaths and balled his hand in Ian's hair.  
Ian smirked when he did so.  
"Ian, fuck" Mickey russled his hand in Ian's hair and played with it between his rough fingers.  
"Ian." Mickey said but pleasure had consumed his voice.  
Ian took this as just a sexual moan and ignored it.  
"Ian?" Mickey repeated.  
"Uh huh?" Ian removed his lips from Mickeys skin.  
"Can you uh.. holy shit...can you.." he was too embarrassed to continue.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"What is it? Whatever it is I'll do it." Ian answered him.  
"Can you uh...can you say my name?" Mickey blushed after he asked his question.  
"Sure, Mick" Ian thrusted harder.  
"Mickey" Ian moaned to please his boyfriend.  
Hearing Ian moaning his name made Mickey melt, he found it undeniably sexy.  
Ian replaced his lips on Mickeys neck and sucked at the skin.  
Mickey exhaled loudly as he winced a little.  
"Holy shit, Ian" Mickey huffed out.  
Ian licked at Mickeys sweat covered neck as he felt his orgasm start to build in his stomach.  
He squeezed his arm tighter around Mickeys waist.  
Mickey tugged at Ian's hair as Ian did this.  
"Fuck, Mick" Ian sighed against Mickeys neck.  
Mickeys orgasm had reached his peak.  
He splurged all over the covers, shortly after Ian came inside of Mickey.  
It was a warm sensation that Mickey loved.  
"I fucking love you so much" Ian pressed his mouth against Mickeys neck.  
"I love you too, firecrotch" Mickey breathed out.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey" Mickey walked into the kitchen where he saw Ian sitting at the table with Carl across with him.  
"Hey" Ian smiled at him.  
"Can we talk? About last night?" Mickey scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
"What happened last night?" Carl asked.  
"Fuck off, that's what happened." Mickey pulled up a chair.  
He raised his eyebrows at Carl.  
"Why you still sittin' there?" He gestured for Carl to leave with his hand.  
Carl sighed and left the room.  
"Well?" Mickey turned to Ian.  
"What?" Ian's voice was muffled by a spoonful of non branded, cheap cereal.  
"Are we going to talk about it?" He widened his eyes at Ian.  
"What's there to talk about?" Ian asked him.  
"Wh, what you called me." Mickey muttered.  
"I called you what?" Ian asked as he took another spoonful.  
"Babe." Mickey looked up at Ian.  
"You called me babe".  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Shit, sorry" Ian apologised.  
"No,no don't be sorry" Mickey shook his head and reassured Ian.  
"I shouldn't have called you that." Ian looked down at his cereal.  
"No, it's not that I didn't like it..." Mickey paused  
"I did" he admitted.  
"You liked it?" Ian asked him, he was surprised as Mickey had always told him never to give him a pet name, maybe hearing it during sex made it sound hot?  
"Uh, well, yeah" Mickey blushed.  
"Well, why are we talking about it?" Ian asked jokingly.  
"Could uh," Mickey hesitated.  
"This is so gay but....could you like call me that? Like in public?" He smirked when he asked.  
"Really?" Ian was pleasantly surprised.  
"Yeah, well, you don't have to, man" Mickey was now red faced.  
"Sure, I'll call you babe" Ian smiled.  
"Not all the time though" Mickey clarified that the pet name was occasional.  
"Sure, Mick." Ian smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

Set in season four when Mickey slept on Ian's floor.

It was late, around midnight or so and neither Ian or Mickey could sleep so they decided to go for a walk.  
Ian didn't bring a jacket because he thought he would be warm enough.  
There journey had been lit by dim street lamps as they walked to the top of a bare, steep hill.  
Mickey had lit a cigarette as soon as their asses had hit the wet grass.  
"It's cold." Ian shivered, wearing only a beige, long sleeved t-shirt on his top half. Mickey gave him a serious look.  
He unzipped his puffy, grey jacket and sighed as he slid it from his arms.  
He held it out to Ian.  
"What?" Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Put the damn jacket on" Mickey shook the jacket and pushed it into Ian's hand.  
"Are you sure?" Ian asked.  
"Just put it on" Mickey told him.  
Ian smirked a little, he liked it when Mickey was caring.  
"Here" Mickey held his cigarette out to Ian and Ian took it from him.  
He inhaled the tar and blew it back out through his nose.  
Ian placed his arm around Mickey, which Mickey instantly brushed away.  
"Mick, no ones here" Ian told him, he was right no one was out at this time.  
Mickey exhaled loudly.  
He rolled his eyes and placed his arm around Ian.  
"You happy?" He asked sarcastically.  
Ian blushed when Mickey asked this question.  
Ian shoved his hand deep into Mickeys jacket pockets.  
In the left one he felt something, it felt crumpled.  
He pulled it out to reveal that it was a crumpled picture of himself, the picture must've been old.  
He sniggered at the picture.  
"What are you laughing at?" Mickey cheesily grinned.  
Ian held the photo up and Mickeys eyes widened.  
He launched himself at Ian to retrieve the photo, Ian stood up and held the picture as high as he could so Mickey couldn't reach it.  
"Give that the fuck back, Ian" Mickey was on his tip toes to reach the picture.  
Mickey tried to cover up his embarrassment by acting angry but it didn't fool Ian.  
"Don't be an asshole, man" Mickey regained his usual hight and looked at Ian.  
"Just give me the damn picture". Mickey almost begged.  
Ian let his hand down and held it out to Mickey.  
Mickey snatched the picture and stuffed it into his back pocket.  
Ian giggled.  
"It's not fuckin' funny asshole" Mickey punched Ian in the arm.  
Ian continued giggling.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season five lol :)

It was one of those nights were Ian and Mickey were the only ones in the house.  
They were often referred to the 'best' nights.  
They sat together on the milkovich couch, Mickey had his arm around Ian.  
They were watching an old movie that Mickey had got when he was only little.  
Mickey didn't bother to look at the screen as his eyes were fixed on Ian.  
His hair, his eyes, his jaw.  
Mickey took in and analysed every one of his features.  
Ian blushed when he noticed Mickeys staring.  
"What're you looking at?" He smirked.  
"Nothing." Mickey turned to face the screen, he was embarrassed that Ian had caught him.  
He exhaled humorously through his nostril.  
He turned red.  
"Sh- shut up, man" he punched Ian jokingly in the shoulder.  
Ian giggled before turning back to the screen.  
Mickeys eyes automatically reverted back to Ian.  
He couldn't stop looking at the outline of his firm collar bones that peeked through his t shirt.  
Mickey bit his lip before speaking.  
"Ian" he said softly as to draw attention to himself.  
As Ian turned to face him Mickey grinned widely with his teeth.  
"What?" Ian sniggered.  
Mickey slowly pushed his face close to Ian's.  
Their noses brushed against each other as their lips devoured each other.  
Ian placed his hand behind Mickeys head and cupped it gently, he then moved his body as to straddle Mickeys lap.  
Mickey blushed.  
Ian cupped his boyfriends face and laced his tongue through Mickeys lips.  
Mickey thought he could feel himself start to melt as he felt Ian's breath in his mouth.  
The soft sounds of puckering made him weak but only if it involved Ian.  
"Fuck" he breathed when Ian moved his face away.  
He bit his lip and gave Ian a lustful look.  
Ian pulled his shirt over his head and kissed Mickeys lips once again.  
This time it was Mickey who pulled away, but only for a short time as to take his shirt off.  
Seeing Mickeys bare chest made Ian undeniably horny.  
He felt his palms go sweaty before Mickey had even fully pulled his shirt off.  
Ian sat back on Mickeys knees and admired his body.  
"What?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"You're just so amazing" Ian couldn't stop himself from spitting his words out like vomit.  
Mickey turned even redder than he was before, he didn't like getting complimented.  
"Fuck off" he tried to cover up his embarrassment with humour as he slid his jeans and boxers down.  
Ian copied him.  
Mickey shuffled up the couch and rested his head on the arm of it.  
He then spread his legs and waited for Ian to come between them.  
Ian crawled over him and lined himself up with Mickeys hole.  
He then pushed hard into him causing Mickey to groan loudly.  
Ian pushed the stray hairs from Mickeys face as he found his rhythm.  
Mickey pulled Ian's body closer to him.  
He moaned soft things into Ian's ear, which made Ian even more hornier.  
"You are so fucking good at this" He whispered softly.  
"Shit, Mickey" Ian breathed.  
The sweat build up made Ian's muscles tense and harden.  
A loud moan escaped from Mickeys mouth and traveled into Ian's ear.  
Ian pushed both of his hands into Mickeys hair and pulled it away from his face before placing his mouth on his boyfriends.  
He only pecked it but it was just as passionate as he did it multiple times.  
"You are so fuckin' hot" Mickey whispered when Ian removed his mouth.  
Ian began to pick up the pace as a wall of sweat built on their chests which were pushed tightly against each other.  
Mickey winced into Ian's ear.  
Ian could feel his orgasm begin to build in his stomach.  
"Ian, d- don't stop" Mickey moaned.  
Ian grazed his thumb over Mickeys lip before placing his against it.  
Mickey took Ian's hand out of his hair and took hold of it.  
He squeezed it tightly with everyone of Ian's thrusts.  
Ian pulled his mouth away and admired Mickeys face.  
His eyebrows were drawn in the shape of pleasure.  
Ian thrusted harder as his orgasm rose in his stomach, it burned like fire.  
He squeezed Mickeys hand back.  
"Ian, I..." Mickey stopped to let a breath escape his mouth.  
"I, I" he couldn't continue.  
He curled around Ian and gripped onto his sweat drenched back.  
Mickeys cock sprayed between their chests.  
Ian shortly came inside of Mickeys before collapsing on top of him.  
"That was so good" Mickey panted breathlessly.  
"Man, I love you" He smirked at Ian.  
"I love you too, Mick" Ian breathed up at his boyfriend.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 4 when Mickey slept on Ian's floor.

Everyone had been getting suspicious with Mickey and Ian, they had started to notice things that they hadn't noticed before.  
It was morning, Fiona had made toast for everyone.  
They sat at the table.  
Ian and Mickey sat next to each other, Debbie and Carl sat across from them.  
Ian and Mickey had come downstairs with only boxers and tanks on.  
"Thanks" Ian smiled when Mickey poured more coffee in his cup.  
Mickey grinned with his teeth at Ian.  
Ian shuffled his chair closer to Mickey, he thought he was being subtle but everyone noticed.  
Mickey turned away from Ian and blushed a little before biting into his toast.  
Ian put his foot over Mickeys under the table.  
Mickey moved his away as to not draw attention.  
Ian replaced his foot back onto Mickeys and rubbed over it.  
Mickey tried to ignore it and remained serious as he ate his toast.  
Ian's foot crept up Mickeys leg.  
Mickey responded by punching Ian hard in the arm.  
Debbie and Carl shared a look.  
"What was that about?" Debbie furrowed her brow.  
"Nothing." Mickeys answer shot through his lips like a bullet freshly fired from a gun.  
Ian rolled his eyes and proceeded to chew his toast.  
He removed his hand from the table and let it creep down onto Mickeys thigh where he sat it gently.   
Mickey gave him a serious look.  
Ian kept his hand in place to see how much he could tease Mickey.  
Mickey removed Ian's hand from his thigh.  
"What the fuck!?" He tried to whisper to Ian but Debbie and Carl heard what he was saying.  
"Stop it!" Mickey told Ian quietly.  
"Stop what?" Carl asked them.  
"Nothing" Mickey barked.  
Ian let his foot crawl up Mickeys leg again.  
Mickey looked at Ian and shook his head.  
"If you want something just tell me" Mickey moved his leg from Ian's touch and proceeded to drink his coffee.  
Ian sighed loudly.  
"Come on, man" Mickey told him softly.  
"Just stop" He told Ian seriously.  
Ian gave in, he had stopped.  
"Okay...." Debbie stood up.  
"I'm gonna go...." She told them awkwardly.  
"Yeah, yeah me too" Carl followed her.  
Carl and Debbie stood at the living room door and listened to their brothers conversation.  
"Don't do that!" Mickey shoved Ian.  
"You know you like it." Ian teased.  
"Well, yeah but...." Mickey looked into Ian's eyes.  
"Fuck it, come here" he gestured for Ian to move closer.  
Mickey parted Ian's lips with his tongue.  
Carl and Debbie looked at each other with wide eyes.  
"I told you!" Carl whispered.  
"Cough up" he gestured for Debbie to hand him something.  
Debbie rolled her eyes and passed Carl five dollars.


	39. Chapter 39

"You're so fucking hot" Ian breathed as he thrusted into Mickey.  
They lay in the 'spoon' position.  
These words alone could make Mickey melt, but only if they came from Ian's mouth.  
With one final thrust Mickey came all over the covers.  
He was followed by Ian, who sprayed inside of Mickey.  
It was a sensational feeling that Mickey loved.  
They lay panting and breathless.  
Ian's chest was pressed against Mickeys sweat drenched back.  
"Where'd you learn how to do that man?" Mickey breathed as he pushed his hand behind his head and into Ian's hair.  
He played with the strands between his rough fingers.  
"What?" Ian breathed onto Mickeys soft, smooth skin.  
"That talking and stuff" Mickey rubbed the strands of fiery hair against the palm of his hand.  
"Dirty talk?" Ian asked.  
"Yeah, yeah that" Mickey nodded.  
Ian sniggered and blushed a little.  
"I've been with a lot of guys, Mick" Ian answered honestly.  
"Don't say that, man" Mickey removed his hand from Ian's hair and shuffled over a little so he wasn't as close to Ian as he was before.  
Hearing this made Mickey feel distant, as if he was one of many.  
"Oh,no- Mickey" Ian moved closer when he realised what he had said.  
"Not like this, this is different" He wrapped his arm around Mickeys waist and pulled him closer.  
Mickey let out a sigh and shuffled from Ian's tough.  
"Hey, come here" Ian told him.  
Mickey didn't move.  
"Come here" Ian touched Mickeys arm.  
Mickey didn't move, he would never admit that he was a little jealous.  
"Babe." Ian stroked his thumb over Mickeys arm.  
What did Ian just say? Babe?  
Mickey had never imagined for Ian to call him this.  
"What did you just call me?" Mickey asked.  
"I....i called you babe" Ian admitted.  
Mickey let out a long sigh.  
He realised what Ian meant when he said this was different.  
He meant that this wasn't just a fling, this was real.  
"I love you, Mickey" Ian rewound his arm around Mickeys waist.  
"I love you too" Mickey rolled his eyes.  
This WAS different.......this was love. ❤️


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 4

"Don't you fucking slam that door in my face!" Mickey yelled from the other side of Ian's room door which had just slammed in his face.  
He throw it open and followed Ian downstairs into the kitchen were Debbie, Carl and Fiona sat at the table.  
"You just can't stand it when I'm happy!" Ian yelled as he unhooked his jacket from the peg above the kitchen door before trying to open it.  
It was locked.  
"Ian i-" Mickey stopped himself when he noticed Ian wasn't paying attention to him.  
He watched Ian walk into the living room.  
"Don't you fucking walk away from me!"  
Debbie and Carl exchanged a weird look as they processed what had just happened.  
"Ian!" Mickey called as he stormed in after him.  
"Ughhh, what!?!" Ian huffed out.  
"Listen to me!" Mickey told him.  
"You just don't like it because I'm happy!" Ian spoke loudly.  
"No,no you're wrong!" Mickey tried to get the words out as best he could.  
"Uuugggghhhhh" Ian placed his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face heavily.  
"Jesus Christ, would you just listen?!" Mickey asked him.  
Ian fumbled around the couch looking for his small blue hat.  
Ian wasn't listening, he just wanted to find his hat and leave.  
"What is the fucking problem?!" Mickey shoved him to get his attention.  
"The problem is that you don't care about me at all!" Ian squared himself up to Mickey.  
"No, the problem is that I care too much!" Mickey pushed his face close to Ian's.  
"Is that what you wanted to fucking hear!?!" He backed away.  
"I don't want going there and rubbing up against old perverts for money!" He admitted.  
"Is that so bad!?".  
Ian sighed loudly.  
"What even am I to you?" Ian asked him.  
"You know what you are to me!" Mickey shouted loudly into Ian's face as he stood on his tip toes to be a level height with ian.  
He backed down to his usual height and exhaled loudly.  
"I hate fighting with you" Ian told him.  
"We wouldn't have to fight if you weren't being such a dick" Mickey looked at him awkwardly and pulled one side of his mouth at.  
Ian placed a cupping hand on Mickeys face.  
"I don't have to go if you don't want to" he smiled at Mickey.  
Mickey placed his hand up to Ian's face.  
"Good." He smirked before slapping Ian's cheek gently.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5

"Suck a dick, Ian" Mickey told him jokingly as they walked down the street.  
"You want me to?" Ian smirked at his shorter boyfriend.  
"You serious?" Mickey asked as he grinned with his teeth.  
Ian raised an eyebrow at Mickey before taking his hand and pulling him into an alleyway.  
"Holy shit" Mickey chuckled as Ian dropped to his knees and began to unbuckle His boyfriends belt.  
"You really wanna do this here?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it'll be fun" He removed Mickeys belt completely and began to unzip his jeans.  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"What if someone catches us?" Mickey asked.  
"Shut up" Ian joked as he slipped Mickeys boxers down his legs a little.  
"Woah" Mickey moved back a little when Ian's mouth brushed against his half-hard dick.  
"Didn't know you were startin' yet" he sniggered.  
"Just, come here" Ian pulled his by his hip bones.  
He placed his hand on it and placed it into his mouth.  
"Mmhh." Mickey groaned as Ian bobbed on his Dick.  
He jerked if lightly as he bobbed his head on it.  
Mickey pushed Ian's stray hairs out of his face.  
Ian smiled on Mickeys dick.  
"You like it when I do that?" Ian spoke with a muffled mouth.  
"Just shut up and suck it" Mickey smiled down at him.  
Ian smirked and began to bob his head once again, this time a little faster than before.  
Mickey felt an orgasm build in the pit of his stomach.  
He balled his hand in Ian's hair and gripped it tightly.  
"Fuck" Mickey groaned as his eyebrows drew themselves in the shape of pleasure.  
Ian's hands were firm on Mickeys hip bones to hold him in place.  
"Shit, holy fuck, Ian where'd you learn to do that?" Mickey moaned quietly as he didn't want to be caught.  
Ian giggled, his hot breath tickled Mickeys dick.  
"Mhmm-" he groaned as he played with Ian's hair.  
Ian smirked.  
He removed his mouth from Mickeys dick and bit it gently.  
"Quit teasin'" Mickey sniggered.  
Ian didn't listen, he repeated his actions, he bit gently along the base of Mickeys erect dick.  
"Ian." Mickey gave him a serious look.  
"You doin' this or not?" He asked sarcastically.  
Ian rolled his eyes and replaced his mouth in Mickeys dick and bobbed his head.  
Mickey rubbed Ian's hair between his fingers.  
"Fuck" he gripped Ian's hair.  
Ian removed his lips with a popping sound before replacing his lips back on it.  
He jerked along the base of it.  
He quickened the pace as Mickey filled his mouth with cum.  
Ian swallowed it.  
He pulled Mickeys jeans up and buckled his belt for him.  
He then stood up and devoured Mickeys lips.  
Mickey put one hand on Ian's waist and one was cupped on the back of Ian's head.  
Mickey pulled away to admire Ian's features before quickly placing his mouth back on his boyfriends.  
Ian pushed Mickey against the wall of the building they stood at before pulling away.  
"Mmmmm, how'ds it feel to taste your own load?" Ian smirked.  
"Awww, don't say that, man" Mickey laughed before wiping his mouth and spitting.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3

It was late, Ian was bored.  
He heard his phone vibrate and he leant over his bed to check what it was.  
He had a snapchat message.  
He unlocked his phone and saw that he had a Snapchat from 'Milk0v1ch' aka Mickey.  
He opened it to see a shaky picture with the flash turned on of Mickeys ceiling with the caption.  
'You up?'  
Ian turned his front flash on as the room was dark and took a picture of the top of his forehead.  
'Yeah'  
'Was hoping you were'  
Mickey sent a picture of his eyes and raised eyebrows.  
'Why?'   
Ian waited for Mickeys reply.  
'So bored, wanted to talk to you'   
The picture was Mickey smirking.  
'About what?'  
'Just stuff'   
Ian smirked he liked the fact that Mickey made an excuse to talk to him.  
Ian sent Mickey a joke picture of him smiling widely.  
Mickey screenshotted it.  
'Why'd you do that?'  
'Cuz'  
Ian sniggered.  
Mickey sent a picture of him with his tongue sticking out  
'You're so fucking hot' Ian took a picture of his wall with the flash on.  
'You are such a faggot' Mickey sent with laughing faces.  
Ian waited patiently on Mickeys reply, it took a while, ten minutes or so.  
The picture he sent was of his bulge and boxers  
With the caption.  
'Im so fuckin hard rn ❤'  
Ian smiled when he noticed the little red heart.  
'I can see that' Ian wrote jokingly.  
'You look so good' Ian wrote to him.  
Mickey sent him a picture with him sticking his middle finger up.  
'Fuck off ❤️'   
Ian smirked at the caption.  
Ian sent a picture smiling with his teeth  
'No thank you'.  
'I am so horny for u ❤️'   
Mickey sent another picture of his bulge.  
Ian blushed a little when he saw the picture.  
The next picture Ian received was of Mickeys erect dick.  
'I'll pretend I didn't see that' Ian took a picture of the top of his forehead.  
'Don't pretend like you've not saw it b4 ❤'   
Ian smirked, this was Mickeys way of flirting  
'You kno you like it' he wrote after it.  
'Maybe ☺️' Ian responded.  
'Ian I'm so hard it's not even funny'   
Ian and came to the realisation that Mickey must have been drinking.  
'Come over' Ian attempted.  
'Fuck no I'll get caught' he wrote.  
'I'm the only on home dad said hed kill me if I left'   
'I can come over if you want' Ian tried to seduce him.  
'Okay but you gotta be quiet man ❤️' Mickey wrote.  
'You been drinking?' Ian asked.  
'Little'


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 Mickeys house

"Don't cum in my ass, okay?" Mickey told Ian as Ian thrusted into him.  
"Fuck, Mick" Ian breathed over him.  
"Ian, don't cum in my ass" Mickey repeated.  
Ian was too consumed in pleasure to listen.  
Mickey sprayed between them.  
"Ian, don't you do it, don't you fucking do it-" Mickey was cut off by Ian digging his face into his collar bone and moaning violently.  
Ian sprayed inside of Mickey.  
"You did it, didn't you?" Mickey looked at him seriously.  
"Did what?" Ian was puzzled as he pulled out of Mickey.  
"You finished inside me, didn't you?" Mickey explained his abstract question.  
"Yeah, why?" Ian asked  
"Jesus Christ, man" Mickey shuffled up the bed and sat against the head board.  
Ian copied and moved next to him in the same position.  
Mickey began to light a cigarette.  
"Hey." Ian placed his arm over Mickey.  
Mickey swatted it away.  
"What's wrong?" Ian asked.  
"You didn't listen to me!" Mickeys mouth was slightly muffled from the cigarette that poked through his lips.  
"What did you say?" Ian asked him.  
"I told you not to cum inside me!" Mickey shook his head.  
"Awh, come on, Mick" Ian looked at him.  
"No, not 'come on'" Mickey mocked him.  
"Now I'll have to go in a shower tonight to get this out!" Mickey shook his head.  
"I can go in with you and help" Ian tried to be helpful.  
Mickey sighed loudly and shook his head.  
"Mick, it's not that hard" Ian sighed.  
"No, you don't know how hard it is to be bottom!" Mickey argued.  
"Yeah, must be real hard getting a Dick shoved up your ass" Ian rolled his eyes.  
"It's hard the first couple of times!" Mickey said defensively.  
"Yeah, I bet" Ian told him sarcastically.  
"You are such an asshole!" Mickey shuffled away a little.  
"Oh, in the asshole? You're the one making a big deal about me Cumming in you!" Ian argued.  
"Fuck you man, you're worse than nicotine , you know that?" Mickey stubbed out his cigarette into the ash tray.  
"Says the guy who just puffed on a cigarette" Ian mocked him.  
"You know what? I'm sleepin' on the damn couch" Mickey took a pillow from the bed.  
"Awh, Miiiiiiickkkkkkk" Ian echoed.  
"Come back to bedddddddddd." He dragged the word on with his tongue and teeth.  
"Fuck you." Mickeys voice bellowed through the house.  
"Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee" Ian echoed.  
"I looooveeeee yyyyooouuuuu".  
Mickey dragged his hand down his face.   
He didn't like arguing with Ian and sleeping on it.  
He thought it would be best to give in.  
He huffed and removed himself from the couch, taking the pillow with him.  
He walked back into his room where Ian was laying on his bed.  
'Come here'Ian mouthed with no words, he had his arms open to Mickey.  
Mickey huffed and dropped the pillow.  
He crawled over the bed and placed his arm around Ian's waist and placed his head on Ian's chest.  
"I love you too, asshole" he nuzzled his face into Ian's chest as Ian stroked his boyfriends hair.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go to the fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very short chapter!

Set in season 4 , the day after Mickey goes to work with Ian 

 

Ian had brought Mickey to work with him at the club, Mickey had been the night before and they had kissed.  
Ian stopped dancing to speak to Mickey who watched him nervously.  
"You want a drink?" Ian tried to speak over the loud music.  
"Yeah, whatever" Mickey nodded.  
Ian walked over to the bar.  
He asked the bar tender for the drinks before slightly turning his head to see Mickey.  
Mickey stood there, waiting for Ian to bring the drink back but Mickey wasn't who Ian was looking at.  
Ian was looking at the man behind Mickey.  
He was tanned and seemed about Mickeys age.  
Ian noticed how he had been glancing at Mickey.  
Ian quickly grabbed the drinks that the bar tender had just sat down and walked over to Mickey, the other man was also walking towards him.  
Mickey gave Ian a toothy grin when he walked over.  
Ian didn't hesitate before he sat the drinks down and pulled Mickey in by the waist and kissed him sloppily.  
"Jesus!" Mickey pulled away and grinned.  
"What was that all about?" He smiled.  
"Guy behind you was staring, had to show him who you belong to" Ian held Mickey by the waist.  
"Oh. I belong to you now?" Mickey argued jokingly.  
"You know you do" Ian teased.  
Ian looked over Mickeys shoulder to see the man walking the opposite direction.  
Ian felt proud because he showed everyone that Mickeys was his man.  
"You get them?" Mickey asked.  
"What?" Ian furrowed his brow and smiled.  
"The drinks" Mickey patted Ian's cheek.  
"Fuck." Ian turned to grab them.  
"Here" he passed one to Mickey.  
Mickey smiled as he drank it.  
"Man, there are a lot of old pervs here" Mickey giggled.  
"This is why I hate this place" He told Ian seriously.  
"Why do you come here then?" Ian furrowed his brow as he struggled to get his voice above the music.  
"You're here" Mickey admitted.  
Ian smiled at Mickeys words, they made him feel warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the length of the chapter, the next one will be longer I promise x


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Lip arguing x

Mickey followed Ian downstairs, Ian had his tank and his boxers on and Mickey had his boxers and one of Ian's t shirts on.  
They sat at the table together when Lip walked through.  
"Who made coffee?" Lip asked them.  
"We JUST got up" Mickey turned to him.  
"Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist" Lip sighed.  
"Maybe it was Fiona" Ian tried to break the tension between his brother and his boyfriend.  
"It's probably old anyway" he added.  
"Yeah" Lip agreed as he pulled out a chair across from Ian.  
"So what's going on with you guys?" Lip ran a hand over his face.  
Mickey turned to Ian with a furrowed brow.  
"The fuck you mean by that?" Mickey looked at Lip.  
"Just asking what you guys were doing, that's all" Lip clarified.  
"We aren't really doing anything" Ian turned to Mickey.  
"Are we, Mick?" He asked.  
"Don't think so" Mickey shrugged at the question.  
"Could go a walk or somethin' if you want" he suggested.  
"Not like we're doin' anythin el-" Mickey was cut off by Lip.  
"Hold on a second......are you wearing his shirt?" He looked at Mickey but pointed to Ian.  
"What's it matter?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"Nothing, was just wondering" Lip backed off.  
"What? I'm not allowed to wear his shirt now?" Mickey asked defensively.  
"I didn't say that" Lip narrowed his eyes at Mickey.  
"I just think it's..." Lip stopped himself before finishing the sentence.  
"You think it's what?" Mickey eyed him.  
"Cute" he muttered.  
"Cute?" Mickey raised his eyebrows at his boyfriends brother.  
"You think that me wearing my boyfriends shirt is cute?" He widened his eyes.  
"Well, it's not everyday we see you two acting all sweet" Lip told him.  
"Because we don't do that in front of people!" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"Lip, you're just digging a hole for yourself" Ian warned him.  
"Come on, have you guys ever even held hands?" Lip asked them.  
"Why the fuck are you asking?" Mickey looked at him seriously as he shook his head.  
"I just want what's best for my brother!" Lip admitted, he had never really liked Mickey, maybe it was because in the earlier days Mickey had beaten him with a stick.  
"Lip, just shut up" Ian told him through gritted teeth.  
"You're saying I'm not good for him?" Mickey asked.  
"You said it not me." Lip told him.  
Mickey stood up and shook his head.  
"Fuck you and Yeah we have held hands, we do it every night when we're sleeping" he marched upstairs.  
"Lip, I told you to shut up" Ian barked at him.


	46. Chapter 46

"What's your phone password?" Ian sat down next to Mickey on his bed after taking Mickeys phone from the charger.  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"Why?" He smirked.  
"My phones out" Ian told him.  
"Charge it then" Mickey kept his brow furrowed.  
"That's what I'm doing" Ian stated as if it was obvious.  
"What you need your phone for anyway?" Mickey asked him.  
"Lip tried to call but my phone died when I was about to answer" Ian explained.  
"Can I call him on yours?" He waved Mickeys phone.  
"Whatever, man" Mickey told him.  
Ian turned the phone on to find that the password wasn't a code and it was in fact letters.  
"What's the password?" Ian asked him.  
Mickey raised his hand in a 'gimme' gesture and waited for Ian to pass him the phone.  
Ian resisted.  
"Just tell me" Ian nudged him with a grin.  
"Just give me the phone and I'll put the damn password in" Mickey reached for it but Ian pulled away.  
"Just tell me!" Ian insisted.  
"No!" Mickey reached for the phone a second time but was unsuccessful.

Ian paused and collected his thoughts.  
"Is there something on there that I shouldn't see?" He widened his eyes at Mickey.  
"Like what?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"Have you been speaking to someone?" Ian asked him.  
"Fuck no" Mickey told him.  
"Quit jumping to conclusions".  
Ian rolled his eyes.  
"Well I find it kinda funny that you won't let me see what's on your phone." Ian taunted him.  
"I'll let you see what's on the phone when I put the damn password in!" Mickey raised his hand out for Ian to pass him the phone.  
"There must be something in there." Ian crossed his arms.  
"Can't I have a fucking password without you thinking I'm cheating on you?" Mickey asked him seriously.  
"Well if you aren't then just tell me the password" Ian told him.  
"I can't " Mickey admittted.  
"Why?" Ian noticed Mickeys skin around his cheeks turn red.  
"It's embarrassing" Mickey told him.  
"Mick, come on, just tell me." Ian reassured him.  
Mickey stayed silent for a moment.

 

"Ian" he muttered.  
"What?" Ian turned to him.  
"That's the password" he looked at Ian.  
"Don't fucking do that" Mickey sniggered.  
"Don't fucking smile at me like that" He chuckled and turned more red when Ian stared at him with a cheesy grin plastered to his face.  
"That's not embarrassing, Mickey" Ian wrapped his arms around his now red boyfriend.  
"It's cute." He kissed his forehead.  
"Shut up" Mickey smiled as he looked up at Ian.


	47. Chapter 47

Mickey woke up to feel a warm touch around his body.  
He opened his eyes to see that he was laying with his head on Ian's chest.  
He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the side of it.  
Ian arm was draped over him comfortingly.  
Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist and nuzzled his face into the side of his boyfriend for a second time.  
Ian began to shuffle at his boyfriends movements, his eyes began to rise open and Mickey closed his.  
He placed soft kisses on Ian's chest hoping this would wake Ian up.  
Ian stretched his arm away from Mickey before replacing it back on him.  
"Morning" Ian yawned.  
Mickey didn't answer him instead he just continued to place sweet kisses on Ian's chest.  
"What're you doing?" Ian smirked.  
"Waiting for you to get up" Mickeys smile dented Ian's skin for a brief moment.  
He breathed in Ian's scent before pushing his forehead against his boyfriends chest and exhaling on his skin.  
The breath that Mickey laid sent shivers around Ian's whole body.  
"How long you been up?" Ian squeezed his arm around Mickey.  
"Not long" Mickeys mouth was slightly muffled due to it being pressed against Ian's bare skin.  
Ian moved his hand into Mickeys hair, where he played with it, he rubbed it between his fingers and let go before taking another strand and door by the same thing.  
Ian's touch made Mickey warm inside, it was a warmth that nothing else could stimulate or perfect.  
Mickey let out a deep sigh on Ian's skin.  
"You tired?" Ian asked Mickey who's eyes were closed.  
"Nah, just lazy" Mickey joked as his eyes fluttered open at Ian as he grinned.  
He repositioned himself so he was now laying on his side, facing Ian with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
He kissed at Ian's skin once again.  
Ian shuffled down the covers and faced Mickey, their faces were now level with each other.  
Mickey glided his hand up from Ian's waist onto his round cheek were he grazed his thumb over it gently.  
He closed his eyes as he slowly placed his forehead against Ian's pink lips.  
Ian puckered them at the touch of his boyfriends head, softly kissing him.  
Mickey smirked when he felt Ian's hands draw down to his waist and pull him closer.  
Mickey treasured moments like this, they were precious to him as he didn't et a lot of them.  
Normally there would be some sort of interruption but not today.  
Ian slid his down onto the bottom of Mickeys back and swabbed his thumb over it comfortingly.  
Mickeys eyes flicked open but only to stare into Ian's.  
"Hey, Ian?" Mickey grinned.  
"Yeah?" Ian removed his lips from Mickeys pale forehead.  
"This is my favourite morning" Mickey turned a little red.  
"Ever." He added as he dug his head into the front of Ian's muscular chest.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bath x ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than I intedned

It was late at night, Ian and Mickey were the only ones home.  
They had decided to go in a bath together for whatever reason.  
The bath was small and awkward but had just the right amount of space for the two of them to squeeze in.  
Mickey sat at one end with his knees up and Ian sat at the other.  
"There is no way we are getting out of this easily" Mickey smirked at Ian.  
Ian agreed.  
"You wanna get out?" Ian teased as he stuck his tongue out.  
"Shut up" Mickey turned red in the face.  
"I'm kidding" Ian smiled at him.  
Mickey shuffled a little.  
"Man, this is so fucking cramped" he giggled.  
Ian nodded in agreement, not really expecting for Mickey to do what he did next.  
Mickey suddenly spread Ian's legs apart and lay between them, his face inches away from Ian's.  
"What're you doing?" Ian chuckled.  
"More room, this way" Mickey grinned.  
"And I thought we could uh...." Mickey didn't finish his sentence as he predicted that Ian already knew what he was talking about.  
"Here? In this tiny bathtub?" Ian raised an eyebrow.  
"Come onnnn" Mickey echoed.  
"It could be fun." He smiled dirtily.  
"Fine" Ian gave in.  
Mickey bit his lip and cupped Ian's face.  
"Was hoping you'd say that" he told him before indulging in a wet, sloppy kiss.  
He pulled away and stuck his tongue out teasingly at Ian.  
He moved himself so he was now straddling Ian's lap.  
He placed wet kisses along Ian's neck and collar bones.  
"Fuck" Ian breathed at his boyfriends movements.  
He moaned a little as he slid his body deeper into the bath, moving his legs to where Mickey had originally sat.  
Mickey placed his hand on Ian's half-hard Dick and began to jerk it under the water.  
Ian groaned at Mickeys touch.  
"Oh my god" he breathed as Mickey continued to placed kisses on his body.  
Mickey smirked at Ian's words.  
"You like that?" He teased.  
Ian hummed when Mickey asked him the obvious rhetorical question.  
Mickey jerked it faster before sitting down on it gently.  
Ian exhaled loudly when Mickeys body met his dick.  
Mickey let out a slow moan when he slid onto it.  
"Fuck" Ian breathed.  
Mickey tightened his legs around Ian's and he moved slowly.  
Ian didn't exactly know where to keep his hands so he sat them on Mickeys shoulders and grazed his thumb over the damp skin.  
The touch sent a shock through Mickeys body that could only be caused by Ian.  
Mickey bit his lip and looked at Ian lustfully.  
He eyed Ian before smiling and cupping his boyfriends face.  
He moved his lips to meet Ian's and stroked his thumb over Ian's soft cheeks.  
He pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend, who was under him.  
He thrusted up into Mickey but let his eager lover do most of the work.  
Mickey let out a small, sighed groan as he found his rhythm.  
He bit his lip and dug his face into the side of Ian's neck where he bit the skin gently.  
Ian let out a low groan as Mickeys teeth found his skin.  
Mickey removed his lips to breathe, his breath hit Ian's wet skin and made it cold.  
He winced a little before replacing his mouth on Ian's neck.  
"I fucking love you" Ian moaned out.  
Mickey moved a little faster.  
"I love you ,too" he removed his mouth for a moment just to speak.  
"Fuck" he put his arms around Ian and let his hands trail up his boyfriends back.  
Ian thrusted a little more.  
"Right there" Mickey moaned softly into Ian's ear.  
"Keep doin' that" he dug his nails slightly into Ian's back but they slid a little.  
"Fuck, Mick" Ian breathed as his hands moved to Mickeys waist.  
"Oh my god" Mickey winced as he buried his face into the space between Ian's neck and collar bones.  
"Ian, don't stop" he panted.  
Ian thrusted into Mickey at a steady pace as his orgasm rose in his stomach.  
"Ian" Mickey dug his nails into Ian's back as he felt his orgasm rise.  
"Fuck" he breathed as he sprayed liquid.  
Ian came shortly after him, he came inside of Mickey.  
"I love you so fucking much right now" Mickey kept his face buried deep in Ian's skin.  
"I love you too, Mickey" Ian put his hand into Mickeys hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter....woops!


	49. Chapter 49

Ian lay awake in Mickeys bed.  
They were in the spoon position, Ian hugged onto Mickeys body tightly.  
They fit each other like pieces of a tightly packed puzzle.  
Mickey shuffled a little as his eyes fluttered open.  
Ian's hand was gripped onto his own.  
"Hey" he lifted Ian's hand and kissed it softly.  
"Hey" Ian tightened his grip on Mickeys waist.  
Mickey shuffled a little in discomfort.  
"Hard on?" He questioned his boyfriend.  
"A little, why?" Ian asked him.  
"Can feel it pokin' into me" Mickey grinned and exhaled humourusly through his nose.  
"You horny?" Mickey wiggled a little.  
"Yeah......" Ian answered Mickeys question.  
"Good." Mickey flipped his body so he was now facing Ian.  
"I'm hungry" he flipped Ian onto his back and sat on his chest.  
Ian only had his boxers on as he was too hot over night.  
Mickey kissed all down Ian's body, starting at his neck.  
He kissed all the way down to his boxer line were he flicked his tongue out and gave Ian a cheeky smile.  
Ian chucked a little at the face Mickey had made.  
"You are such a tease" Ian giggled.  
Mickey smirked as he rolled Ian's boxers off.  
He dramatically widened his eyes and looked up at Ian.  
"Man" he chuckled.  
"How long you been waitin' for?" He asked jokingly as he wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Ian's dick and jerked it slowly.  
Ian hummed a little when Mickeys fist made its movements.  
Mickey grinned with his teeth at Ian before moving his mouth onto the tip of Ian's dick.  
"Fuck" Ian sighed.  
"You want me to stop?" Mickey asked as he wasn't sure if Ian's sigh was of pleasure or annoyance.  
"No..keep going" Ian egged him on.  
Mickey licked a line up the shaft of Ian's erect cock.  
He then placed his mouth on it and made slow bobbing movements.  
"Shit" Ian moved his hand into Mickeys hair.  
Mickey smiled on Ian's Dick when Ian spoke.  
He bobbed his head on Ian's dick before removing his mouth.  
He swabbed his thumb over the tip of it and licked at it.  
He then replaced his mouth on it and bobbed his head once again.  
Ian balled his hand in Mickeys hair.  
Mickey moved his head faster causing Ian to buck his hips.  
Mickey removed his mouth a licked at the shaft.  
He gave Ian a dirty smile and began to jerk his dick as he did earlier.  
He could feel Ian's Dick throb in his hand and placed his mouth on it once again.  
Ian sprayed inside Mickeys mouth when he did so.  
"Fuck" Ian breathed when Mickey removed his mouth.  
He rolled up Ian's boxers for him.  
"That was so good" Ian smiled when Mickey lay next to him.  
Mickey moved his face closer to Ian's and attempted to kiss him.  
Ian moved his head away from Mickey.  
"Did you swallow it?" Ian asked him with a furrowed brow.  
"Shut up" Mickey said playfully and attempted to kiss Ian's.  
Ian pushed him slightly.  
Mickey opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.  
"All gone" Mickey told him.  
Ian let Mickey kiss him this time as he was sure of Mickeys mouth being clean.


	50. Chapter 50

Season 5 xx

 

It was late, Ian and Mickey were bored and decided to go for a drive.  
Mickey drove and Ian sat in the passenger seat.  
It was a quiet drive, quiet in the sense that no one was speaking but the radio sang quietly.  
Ian paid attention to the songs on the radio, most of them were songs about love or lust.  
Mickey focused on the road until his boyfriend turned to him with a furrowed brow.  
"What?" Mickey smirked.  
Ian looked at him questioningly.  
"What you starin' at me for?" Mickey explained what he meant by his question.  
"You know how everyone has a song?" Ian asked him.  
"Yeah....?" Mickey pouted as he turned his head to look at the road.  
"Why don't we have one?" Ian lowered his brow.  
"What?" Mickey turned to him.  
"We totally have a song" He smirked.  
Ian turned to him and was puzzled.  
"We do?" Ian shook his head.  
"Course we do" Mickey grinned with his teeth.  
"Well..." Ian paused before he continued his sentence.  
"What is it then?".  
Mickey turned to him with a serious face.  
"You know what our song is" Mickey told him.  
Ian pouted and shook his head.  
"You know what it is." Mickey chuckled.  
"I don't" Ian smirked.  
"You do" Mickey said playfully.  
"Think about it" Mickey smiled.  
Ian turned his face to look out the window.  
He tried his best to think of what Mickey thought of as their song.  
Sure they had listened to songs before and agreed that they were good but Ian had never thought of one of them as 'their' song.  
"I don't know" Ian shrugged.  
"It's uh..." Mickey snapped his fingers and tried to think of the name of the song.  
"Ah, fuck" he tried to think.  
"It's fucking Pat Benatar or whatever the fuck her name is" Mickey told him.  
"Love is a battlefield?" Ian raised his eyebrow.  
"Yeah, man" Mickey smirked.  
Ian blushed a little, he didn't know that 'their' song would be as sweet as this one.  
He should've known it was this song as they both sang it when they were drunk together.  
"That's our song?" He exhaled humorously through his nose.  
"Really?" He turned red in the face.  
Mickey looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah that's our song" Mickey sniggered


	51. Chapter 51

Mickey stood at the foot of his bed with no t-shirt on as Ian entered the room.  
Ian smirked at him dirtily before pinning Mickey onto the bed.  
Mickey sniggered a little as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
Ian exhaled through his nostrils humorously.  
Ian was in the mood and Mickey could tell.  
He held Mickeys hands against the bed and tightened his grip on his wrists.  
"You are so fucking hot" Ian narrowed his eyes before placing his lips against his boyfriends.  
Mickey slipped his left hand from Ian's grip and cupped the back of Ian's head.  
Ian pulled away but they were connected by a web of spit between them.  
Mickey smirked and tried to wipe it but Ian stopped it.  
"Leave it." Ian told him dirtily as he replaced his hand over Mickeys hand.  
Mickey blushed slightly.  
Ian slowly placed his mouth on Mickeys sharp jaw.  
He licked at the skin before nibbling it between his teeth gently.  
Mickey angled his hips up slightly.  
Ian grinded his crotch against Mickey which made Mickey frustrated as he had no control.  
Mickey hummed a little and bit his lip.  
Ian removed his mouth from Mickeys jaw and trailed his hot tongue down his boyfriends neck.  
Mickey tried to slip his hands away from Ian's but failed as his boyfriend was stronger than him.  
Mickey moaned when Ian grazed his teeth over his soft neck skin.  
"Oh my god" He said softly.  
His eyebrows drew themselves in the shape of pleasure.  
"Fuck" he breathed.  
"Fuck" he repeated automatically.  
"Stop." He said but Ian wasn't listening, he was too busy focusing on Mickeys neck while, still, grinding his crotch.  
"Ian, Ian, stop" he wiggled under Ian and removed his hands from Ian's grip.  
Ian stopped and looked at him confused.  
"You're killin' me with this shit." Mickey dragged his hand down his face.  
Ian didn't understand what Mickey was talking about.  
"What shit?" He shook his head.  
"All this fore play and shit" Mickey shook his head as to copy Ian.  
"I was trying to be sexy" Ian pouted sarcastically.  
"You're already sexy" Mickey told him playfully.  
"Come on, just do it".  
Ian did what he was asked and sat back on his knees where he slid Mickeys boxers off for him.  
He then proceeded To slip his own off.  
He lined himself up with Mickey and pushed into him.  
Mickey hummed when Ian first poked inside of him.  
"Shit" Ian breathed a she found his rhythm.  
Mickey shuffled slightly under Ian's towering body.  
He ran the backs of his fingers over Ian's broad, smooth shoulders.  
"Ian" Mickey moaned as he pulled his boyfriends body closer to his own so their chests where now meeting.  
Ian began to pick up the pace.  
Ian pushed his face into the crook of Mickeys neck.  
"Ian" Mickey moaned quietly.  
"Mmhmm?" Ian removed his face and looked at Mickey.  
"Come here" Mickey gestured with his hand for Ian to move closer.  
Ian smirked and placed his lips on Mickeys.  
"Fuck" Mickey breathed against Ian's soft lips.  
Ian smirked on Mickeys skin.  
He pushed into Mickey faster causing Mickey to groan.  
Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's back as he pushed stray hairs from his boyfriends face.  
His breath began to quicken as his orgasm began to rise in his stomach.  
"Are you close?" Ian sighed onto Mickeys skin.  
"Uh-huh" Mickey nodded before a moan escaped his mouth.  
"How close?" Ian asked him breathlessly.  
"So fucking close" Mickey pushed his hand back into Ian's hair.  
Ian pounded faster and Mickey released into the small gap between him and Ian's stomachs.  
Shortly after Ian came inside of Mickey.  
Ian collapsed on top of Mickey and panted.  
"That was so fucking good" Mickey sighed.  
"I love you so fucking much" His breath regained its usual pace.  
"Love you too" Ian blushed


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are guests at Fiona and Jimmys wedding!

Exterior: Fiona's wedding :))))

 

"You are so drunk" Mickey told Ian.  
Ian leant against Mickeys shoulder and swayed.  
"Shut up its- I'm not!" Ian giggled as he rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder.  
"Come here" Mickey moved so he was now facing Ian.  
He placed a cupping hand behind the gingers hair and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.  
Ian placed a hand on Mickeys waist and swayed with him.  
"You look so good tonight" Ian slipped his hand down to cup Mickeys ass.  
"Hey- no" Mickey pushed him back.  
"This is Fiona's night, don't ruin it" Mickey looked into Ian's green eyes.  
Ian smirked and pushed his face against Mickeys cheek.  
He then slipped.  
"We should sit down" Mickey grinned at how clumsy Ian was when he was drunk.  
They sat at the nearest empty table.  
Mickey rested his hand on the table as they watched the others dance.  
Lip was dancing with Mandy, Fiona was dancing with Jimmy and Frank was.....Dancing? Or possibly having a stroke.  
They couldn't tell.  
Ian placed a hand over his boyfriends as Mickey took a sip from the glass of water that someone had left at the table.  
"What's our wedding going to be like?" Ian turned to him.  
The water burst out of Mickeys mouth.  
"Excuse me?" He wiped the water that had spilled from his mouth.  
"Our wedding?" He looked at Ian with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
"You wanna get married?" He looked Ian up and down seriously.  
"Well...yeah" Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Seriously?" Mickey asked without a gap for Ian to answer.  
"You wanna get married?" He asked again.  
"You don't want to?" Ian asked him.  
"Let's do it." Mickey stood up from the table.  
"Really?" Ian copied him and took his stance.  
"Yeah" Mickey nodded.  
"Let's do it, man".  
Ian smiled.  
"When?" Ian grinned.  
Mickey gave him a look, Ian knew exactly what it meant.  
"Now?" Ian opened his mouth.  
Mickey nodded.  
"I mean, we're dressed for it" Mickey spoke of the matching black suits with white undershirts and black bow ties that they both wore.  
"Seriously?" Ian smiled.  
"Your idea, man" Mickey placed his hand out for Ian to take it.  
"Come on" he smirked when Ian's hand wrapped around his own.  
"Where are we going?" Ian followed him.  
"Courthouse" Mickey pulled him slightly.  
"We're getting married at 12:02 on a Thursday?" Ian followed him out the fire exit of the hall that Fiona had her wedding in.  
"Why not?" Mickey smiled back at him.


	53. Chapter 53

Second part of Sunday's fic.

Everything was set up, everyone sat at the several benches that was placed in the room f the courthouse.  
Fiona had came in he wedding dress as the decision was last minute and she hadn't had time to change but no one seemed to care.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Mickey asked Ian as they waited for the ceremony to start.  
"Yeah" Ian nodded.  
"Come here, we'll splash some water on your face, sober you up a little and see how you feel after that." Mickey took his hand and let him into the small, off side bathroom that consisted of three stalls, a long urinal and three sinks.  
He ran the tap and flicked cold water onto Ian's face.  
"You still wanna do this?" He passed him a paper towel.  
Ian took it and nodded.  
"Yes!" He smiled.  
"Come on" Mickey held his hand out for Ian to take it, when he did they rejoined their family in the hall and began.  
Everyone was there.  
Fiona and Jimmy, Svetlana and Yevgeny, Mandy and Lip, Carl, Debbie, Liam and Kev and V.  
Most of Mickeys family hadn't been invited due to the short made decision to get married.  
"We haven't done any vows or anything" Mickey told the man of his profession was unknown.  
"Do you..."  
"Ian Gallagher" Ian told him.  
"Do you Ian Gallagher take..."  
"Mickey Milkovich" Ian answered again.  
"Do you Ian Gallagher take Mickey milkovich to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.  
"I do" Ian smiled at Mickey.  
"And you" he turned to The darker haired boy.  
"Do you Mickey milkovich take Ian Gallagher to be your lawfully wedded husband?".  
Mickey blushed and smirked at Ian before answering.  
"I, I do" He grinned and nodded.  
"You may now kiss!" The main proclaimed loudly.  
Mickey widened his eyes and looked at Ian.  
"What? Now?" He furrowed his brow.  
"In front of everyone?" Mickey felt as if he were out on the spot.  
"Mick." Ian tilted his head to reassure his soon to be.  
Mickey reached his head up and pecked Ian quickly on the lips.  
He then took Ian's hand.  
"Congrats!" Fiona hugged them both.  
"Thanks" Mickey blushed and made small circles with his thumb in the small space between Ian's thumb and forefinger.  
"Hey, sorry about all this." He told her.  
"For what?"She furrowed her brow and smiled at him.  
"Getting married on the same day as you" he muttered quietly.  
She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's fine! I'm happy for you guys" she smiled widely.  
She removed her hand and walked away.  
Svetlana quickly took her place with Yevgeny in her arms.  
"Hey, little man" Mickey held his tattooed hand out to his baby.  
Svetlana smiled.  
"Congratulations" she spoke with a thick accent.  
"Thanks" he looked up from his sons face.  
"You hold him while I have smoke?" She asked but before he could answer his son was in his arms.  
"I love you Mickey Milkovi-" Ian was cut off by Mickeys voice.  
"It's Gallagher" he paused.  
"I took your last name" he smiled.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play fighting n shizzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I've not been on in a week, I've had some personal issues- sorry!

"I am so much stronger than you" Ian argued playfully as He stood up next to his boyfriend.  
They stood at the edge of Mickeys bed eying each other.  
"Fuck you, no you're not" Mickey looked him up and down with a smirk plastered to his face.  
Ian rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
"You serious?" Mickey paused and raised his eyebrow.  
"You think you're stronger than me?".  
Ian shrugged with a grin.  
"Fine" Mickey clapped his hands together.  
"Prove it." He smiled playfully.  
"Prove I-" Ian was about to question but cut himself off when he was thrown onto the bed.  
Mickey crawled up him and pinned his hands to the bed.  
"Not so strong now, are you tough guy?" He teased with a toothy grin.  
Ian struggled beneath him before sitting up and pushing him onto his back.  
"Got you" Ian sniggered.  
Mickey placed his hands on Ian's sides and began to tickle him mercilessly.  
Ian removed his hands from Mickeys shoulder, where he was pinning him down by, and collapsed on top of him.  
Mickey quickly pushed him off and re-pinned Ian down by his hands.  
He blushed and Ian wasn't exactly sure why.  
"Come here, you" He slipped his hand from under Mickeys and caught him in a headlock, causing Mickey to laugh.  
He russled his boyfriends black hair with a balled fist and giggled.  
Mickey pulled his head away and grinned as he staggered over the top of Ian.  
He smiled and placed a hand over his lips, hiding the perfectly curved line.  
"I uh," he paused and put on an exaggerated questionable look.  
"I thought you said you were stronger?" Mickey asked jokingly.  
"I am" He flipped Mickey so he was now on top.  
"See?" He grinned down at his boyfriend.  
Mickey blushed and smiled into Ian's eyes before placing a hand over his cheek and stroking it gently.  
Ian smiled at the warm touch.  
"Are you smiling because I'm right?" Ian asked cheekily.  
"No" Mickey shook his head, unable to wipe the grin from his face.  
"Then what?" Ian furrowed his brow.  
"This remind you of something?" Mickeys cheeks were now redder than ever.  
Ian shook his head to signify that he didn't know what Mickey was talking about.  
He smiled widely before speaking again.  
"Doesn't it remind you of the first time we banged?" He smirked.  
Ian exhaled through his nostrils humorously and his mouth beamed a smile.  
"Man, I hated you" Mickey shook his head and creased his eyes as his smile grew wider on his face.  
"When did you stop hating me?" Ian looked at him with a grin.  
"I don't know, man" Mickey huffed happily.  
"Guess I learned to love you" He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the lack of updates!


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay !:(

Fiona had been nagging them and saying they had done nothing for the house.  
And by they, of course I mean Ian and Mickey.  
They had agreed to go grocery shopping.  
Ian had a small list neatly folded in his pocket with several items on it.  
Eggs  
Milk  
Juice  
Bread  
Butter  
And Animal Crackers for Liam.  
Ian out items into the cart pushed it with a grumpy look upon his face.  
"What's up with you?" Ian asked him as he put a box of cereal into the cart.  
It wasn't on the list but they could add it later and pretend it was already on there.  
"Why do we have to do this?" Mickey huffed as he leant against the shopping trolley.  
"Because Fiona told us to." Ian smirked as he walked ahead and skimmed the aisle for Butter.  
"Yeah but why us?" Mickey huffed as he stuffed looked over at Ian.  
"Because that's who she asked." Ian told him sarcastically as he reached up to grab the spread.  
"Here" he threw it into the cart.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and continued walking.  
"Come on, don't be like that." Ian smiled and Walked in front of his boyfriend.  
"Like what?" Mickey furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Ian.  
"Crabby" Ian joked at him.  
"I'm not bein' Crabby" Mickey argued.  
"I just hate shopping" He placed his hand to the side of him and slapped a packet of bacon into the trolley.  
Ian gave him a serious look.  
"Whatever you say" he sighed.  
"What else do we have to get anyway?" Mickey asked him.  
"Milk and Eggs" Ian skimmed over the list making sure they hadn't missed anything.  
"Oh, and animal crackers" He remembered.  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"We get them and then we're out of here?" Mickey asked him.  
"Yeah, we get them and then we're out of h-" Ian was cut off by a guy moving past him and bumping him into the cart.  
"Hold on, did he just push you?" Mickey asked without giving Ian time to answer.  
"Hey, You Prick!" Mickey shouted over Ian's shoulder.  
The guy turned around and looked at Mickey with a furrowed brow before shaking his head and turning away.  
"I'm talking to you." Mickey walked over to him.  
He was bordered by Ian who was standing in front of him.  
"Mickey, it's fine" Ian wasn't being listened to.  
"Did you just push him?" He asked again.  
"Hey!" He kicked reached his foot past Ian and kicked the stranger to gain his attention.  
"What the fuck?" The guy exclaimed.  
"Did you just push him?" Mickey repeated.  
"What's it to you?" The guy scoffed.  
"I'll show you what it is to me, you stupid fuck!" Mickey kicked the guy again.  
"Stop." Ian told him under his breath.  
"You're making a scene".  
"What did you just call me?" The guy pushed Shouted over Ian.  
"I called you a stupid Fuck" Mickey repeated himself.  
"You're dead." The stranger tried to push past Ian to get to him.  
"Try me." Mickey also tried to get past him but Ian stayed put, he was the only thing separating the two angered men.  
"When this Fuck-head moves in going to smash your brains in with a lasagna tray!" The man made reference to the microwaveable lasagna dishes that were in the aisle next to them.  
"What did you just call him?" Mickeys nostrils flared with rage.  
"A fuck-head" The guy spoke 'shamelessly'.  
Mickey kicked both legs at the guy and through his fists over Ian's shoulders, trying his best to even clip the stranger.  
He managed to slip past Ian but only vaguely.  
Ian caught his arms before any punches were sent.  
Mickey kicked his feet violently at the man who was backing away as he soon realised what Mickey was capable of.  
"Get over here you fucking cock-sucker" He tried to remove himself of Ian's grip but ended up being dragged out of the store instead.  
He broke free of Ian's grip when they were outside.  
They left the groceries in the store.  
"Fiona's going to be pissed" Ian chucked.  
Mickey was silent when they got into Lips car that they had borrowed.  
He stayed silent for a good ten minutes.  
"Sorry" He muttered.  
"For what?" Ian turned to him as he turned the wheel.  
"Makin' a scene" Mickey spoke quietly with his arms folded.  
"I just don't like it when people do that to you" he admitted.  
"Hey, its fine" Ian assured him.  
"It was actually pretty funny" Ian chuckled.  
"You wanna go back and get the stuff we left?" Mickey asked.  
"Nah, we're definitely banned" Ian smirked before focusing his eyes on the road.


	56. Chapter 56

It was a lazy day.  
Ian and Mickey lay in bed facing each other with their legs intertwined in a leg Sandwich.  
"You ever think we'd be like this?" Mickey ran his thumb over Ian's cheek and looked into his big green eyes.  
"Like what?" Ian asked him with a grin and a furrowed brow.  
"Like....together" Mickey explained his abstract question.  
"Did I ever think we'd be together?" Ian asked, making sure this is what he meant.  
"Honestly? No, I didn't" He answered honestly.  
"Fuck, I thought you hated me" Ian chucked and held Mickeys hand on his cheek.  
"Look man, I neve-" Mickey stopped himself when the front door sounded.  
They gave each other an automatic look.  
"Mickey!" The voice was familiar.  
"Holy shit, it's my fuckin' Dad" Mickey removed himself from Ian and shuffled his hand around in the bed searching for his boxers.  
They slept naked, as they always did.  
He rolled them up to his hips before speaking.  
"You stay here, okay?" He told him.  
"I'll be back in a minute." He promised.  
Ian heard the door shut and then faint talking.  
"You son of a bitch".  
"Dad, hold on"   
"Come over here"   
"Get the fuck away from me you prick!"  
Then a grunt.  
Ian wasn't sure who it came from and got up to investigate.  
He opened the door and stepped into the open living room.  
"I told you to stay in bed" Mickey wiped a spout of blood that ran from his nose.  
"I heard shouting an-" Ian was cut off.  
"You come here as well you little fag!" Terry ran at him.  
"Don't fucking touch him!" Mickey pulled him off.  
"Get out of here" He told his dad with an extremely serious voice.  
"This is my house!" He threw a punch at his son.  
"Fuck you" Mickey head-butted his father in the nose.  
"Get the Fuck out" Mickey ordered him.  
"I'm not leaving my own house you fucking aids monkey" He grabbed his sons shoulders and attempted to throw him to the ground.  
Mickey stayed balanced and firm.  
"What the FUCK did you call me?" He pulled his fathers face to his own.  
"I called you a godamn aids monkey!" Terry growled.  
Mickey spat in his fathers house before pushing him away.  
"Get the fuck out! This is MY house" he told his father firmly.  
"I OWN this godamn house!" He threw himself at Mickey, pushing him to the ground and began to rapidly throw fists at him.  
Mickeys reaction was to reach up onto the table behind him and pull a lamp down over his fathers head, causing him to get off.  
He reached the back of his head and wiped a stream of blood.  
"This is MY house" he stood up.  
"MY HOUSE" He punched Ian hard in the ribs as he left the house.  
Mickey stood up rapidly to inspect Ian who was holding his side.  
"Motherfucker, did he hurt you?" He looked at Ian and put a hand on his cheek.  
"I'm fine" Ian insisted.  
"He fuckin' did didn't he?" He asked Ian before running out of the house.  
"SON OF A BITCH" An echo of Mickeys voice was heard.


	57. I fucking adore you

They were walking down the road, it was late and their fingers were interlocked.  
Mickey circled his thumb over the top of Ian's knuckles gently.  
He was nervous, Ian noticed but couldn't figure out why.  
"What's wrong?" Ian asked him with a furrowed brow.  
"Doesn't matter" Mickey tried in his best efforts to play it cool but Ian could see past the charade.  
"Mick" He stopped and turned to him in the dim light of the flickering street lamp.  
"Tell me" He looked at him comfortingly.  
"It, it's just...remember when you worked at that club?" Mickey looked at his boyfriend.  
"That was a long time ago" Ian smirked.  
"Remember how the guys were gagging over you?" His ego blew and he looked at Ian anxiously.  
"Well...why did you stay with ME?" He highlighted the end word.  
"What do you mean?" Ian furrowed his brow and ran his fingers over the backs of Mickeys hands.  
"You could've went with any of those rich dudes and had a good life" He looked down awkwardly.  
"You could have anyone you want." He muttered.  
"Mickey, that was a looooooooong time ago, why are you bringing it up now?" Ian asked him.  
"I, I don't know, Man" He sighed.  
"I'm just wondering why you chose me? Over anyone else." He looked up at Ian.  
"I chose you because I fucking adore you" Ian put his warm hand on Mickeys neck and stroked the skin gently.  
Mickey smirked and his face turned a pale shade of red.  
"And I fucking love you" Ian smiled at Mickey.  
Mickey exhaled humorously through his nose.  
It felt weird to be appreciated, it made him blush.  
He reached his head up and pecked ian on the lips.  
"Not to mention that you are fucking gorgeous" Ian added flirtatiously.  
"Shut up" Mickey put his hand over Ian's mouth and smiled.  
"We should be getting home, it's late" Ian told him.  
"Yeah, whatever, lets go" He linked his arm with his ginger boyfriends.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted on here in like forever so here is some smuttttt ;)

Ian lay in bed over the covers with his legs out straight and back against the headboard as Mickey walked into his bedroom with a towel around his waist and water dripping from the wet hair that dangled infront of his face.  
The mere sight of Mickey being absolutely dripping wet made Ian feel steamy.  
He watched beads of water run down his boyfriends pale chest and collect and soak into the brim of the towel.  
Ian eyed Mickey passionately and smirked at him.  
Mickey loved it when Ian looked at him like this, he didn't know why but he absolutely adored this look.  
Mickey crawled up the bed and straddled himself on Ian's thighs.  
Ian could feel and erection grow in his boxers.  
"Take your pants off" Mickey stuck his pink tongue out menacingly before pulling it back in between his teeth.  
He slid himself from Ian's legs and Ian shuffled in record time to get his boxers off.  
He needed to touch the body that was making him so horny, and that body was Mickeys.  
Mickey crawled up Ian's bare body and unraveled the towel from his waist.  
Ian's hands began to sweat as he placed them on the sides of his dark-haired lovers face.  
Mickey smirked and brought his face closer to Ian's.  
He felt Ian's warm, pulsing tongue slip in between his teeth.  
His boyfriends tongue danced with his own before pulling away.  
His blue eyes crinkled with a smile and his face flushed pink.  
He slipped his hands down Ian's chest and ran them over his muscular body.  
"You ready?" Mickey smirked at Ian.  
Ian nodded in response.  
Mickey lined his entrance up with Ian's erect dick and slid onto it.  
They both groaned loudly when Ian entered.  
Ian placed his hands on Mickeys ,still, wet waist.  
The water dripped onto his fingers and skimmed the back of his hand.  
It his skin tingle.  
Mickey began to slowly roll his hips as he sat on Ian.   
The gingers hands fixed on either side of his boyfriends waist.  
"Fuck" Ian breathed under his breath.  
Mickey smirked when he heard Ian's little moan.  
He always loved it when Ian made noises during sex, he doesn't know why but it made it feel as if Ian was speaking to him with his body and inexcusable sounds.  
He teased Ian by moving slowly but Ian wasn't having it.  
He wanted the Rough sex that he had craved.  
He placed a hand on Mickey back for support and flipped him so he was now on top.  
Mickey gave him a dirty smirk.  
Ian kept his hands behind Mickeys back as he slowly slid into him.  
"Shit" Mickey moaned as his rough hands glided up the sides of Ian's body.  
His fingers gripped Ian's skin and squeezed it gently.  
Ian's pulsing Dick thrusted faster from Mickeys body.   
His darker haired boyfriend let out gentle moans and winces as he worked his body.  
Mickey struggled to keep his moans in so Ian thought he would help by placing his mouth over top of his to muffle the sound.  
Mickey smiled against the gingers soft lips.  
His teeth grazed the pink skin when the grin appeared on his fragile face.   
He moved one of his hands from Ian's side and placed it on his round cheek.  
He swabbed his thumb over it, he knew this made his orange-haired lover melt.  
"Fuck" Ian moaned with his lips still pressed neatly against Mickeys.  
Ian's thrusts became more aggressive.  
He began to pound into Mickey but they both loved it.  
It was both passion and desire, a lust for pain and pleasure.  
Mickeys legs automatically wrapped themselves around Ian when his dick found his prostate.  
He moved his hand from his boyfriends cheek and placed it on the back of his head before entangling his fingers with the fiery locks of hair.  
His dark eyebrows arched in the shape of pleasure as Ian thrusted deeper into his shallow body.  
He tried to speak but his mouth would only allow subtle moans to escape.  
"Ian" He moaned into Ian's ear as his hand balled into a fist in the red hair.  
"Fuck" he breathed as his orgasm began to take its toll.  
His body curled around Ian's like a dead fly.  
Ian pushed his bare chest against Mickeys and pulled him closer with his hands which were still tucked neatly behind his white back.  
Ian's uncontrollable orgasm got the better of him and he unleashed inside of Mickeys body.  
Mickey followed shortly after and sprayed between the small space of their bodies.  
Both of them were left panting and breathless.  
"That's was good" Mickey smirked as Ian's body collapsed on top of him and look up.  
Mickey lit a cigarette but before smoking it, dipped his head and his lips met Ian's.  
Life was good.


End file.
